So Lucky to Have you
by Fae 206
Summary: (Future Set)Kuon and Kyoko have just returned from celebrating the one-year anniversary of their marriage. However, Kyoko surprises Kuon on their return with news of a new addition to their family. When Lory finds out about this, he turns this into an assignment and sends the two to parenting class. Can they learn to be great parents and stop their past from hurting the new child?
1. Chapter 1 - An Emerald-Eyed Ren

**AN:** Unlike some of my other stories, I'm hoping this one can be a straight forward pregnancy storyline. I'm starting to be scheduled less hours again so when that happens, I'll begin to write more. Thanks for your patience.

 **So Lucky To Have You**

 **Chapter One – An Emerald-Eyed Ren**

Kuon sighed with a smile as he and Kyoko caught sight of the press waiting at the arrivals gate. He and Kyoko had both taken a long trip to celebrate their first wedding anniversary and they had both attempted to make it sound as if they were returning to Japan one week later than they did.

Somehow their cover had been blown.

Kuon looked down before wrapping his arm around his wife. It had been shortly after Kyoko had told him that she had earned the part of Momiji that he had told her that he loved her. He hadn't meant to but along with her wild accusations of him loving somebody else and giving them a special ring that he didn't really remember, he had told her that he hadn't given the girl that he loved a White Day gift because he didn't want to trouble her with his dangerous feelings.

Instead of asking why his feelings were so dangerous, Kyoko had tried to lecture him about giving gifts and how it is only right to thank a girl in that way if they went out and did something for you and not just girls, anyone.

He had gotten frustrated about this and had kissed her and with her head in his hands, told her that he was in love with her and he was sick of hiding it from her.

Only a week later the two had gone on their first date and had managed, with Lory's help, to hide their relationship until November of that year. Another two years later and they had married one another with a grand, fairytale style ceremony.

That all led to this point with the long black haired Japanese actress and her affectionate American-Russian-Japanese blond husband. Both of them were well known models as well as at the top of the acting field. Many media outlets did ask why they hadn't gone to America yet, with their talents it was impossible to think that they couldn't find work but Kyoko had felt at home in Japan and Kuon had wanted to do whatever he could for his wife to be happy.

At this exact time it meant shielding her from the paparazzi.

"Do you think that there is anything that we could have done to stop it?" Kuon asked with a weak laugh as Kyoko looked up at her husband. She laughed before he directed her through the cameras and to one of Lory's men. "Hi, I take it that the president asked for you to meet us," he laughed softly and Kyoko looked around at the press.

"Kyoko, how was your vacation? Any funny stories you can tell us about Kuon?" one woman asked and Kyoko had to stop herself from saying too much, instead she just smiled.

"It was fun. We'll give more details later, we are on our way home," she said before bowing. As she stood up she felt a warm arm embracing her.

"We really will be able to give more details later. We're both quite tired so we thank you for our support and we will be able to tell you in future interviews. Thank you," the blond smiled before taking Kyoko's hand as they went off to the company car.

As they sat together, Kyoko started laughing before seeing Kuon just staring at the floor. She turned to him before laughing, "Come on, the new drama that you're working on won't be _that_ bad," she winked at him playfully. "Don't tell me you've become a rare picky eater of an actor."

"It's not the role," Kuon attempted to explain, "I don't have any bad feeling about the _role_."

Kyoko smiled as she looked at him playfully, "Okay, I'm going to miss it but you do know that it's going to sound as if you think too highly of yourself if you tell people that you don't want to do a certain role because you don't want to go back to being a brunette."

Kuon looked at her with a laugh, "Come on, it's not that stupid a reason."

"To not push your career even more, yes it is," Kyoko winked at him as she let her fingers go through his blond hair. "You know how much I love the natural Kuon look but you were really excited about this role. Don't tell me that the director wanting to attract the fans of the Ren Tsuruga look isn't worth it."

"Okay, but if I start to act like him again," Kuon smiled and Kyoko laughed.

"I know that won't happen. Maybe you'll act a little bit more professional and a little bit more restrained but we both know that it's the Kuon side of you that's the most playful and energetic especially over these past two weeks," she smiled as Kuon looked at her and then kissed her head.

"You do understand that that can continue," he said playfully as Kyoko giggled. "I love you so much," he said as she blinked back at him, gazing into those emerald eyes.

"I know, I love you the same," she said as she looked out the window.

It was amazing to be in love with someone who loved you back. It was great to be in love with someone who you knew all of their faults and you still loved them with all of those things because they love you despite all your faults. It was perfect. This was going to be the second year of an amazing marriage that she hoped would never end.

…

…

Kyoko pulled her long black hair away from her face as her amber eyes increased in size. She froze as she looked at the stick in front of her. This was their third day back from the vacation and because she had been feeling ill, Kuon had asked her to go see a doctor but Kyoko had feelings that it was more than a bug. She had secretly bought a pregnancy test and as she held onto the stick, she saw that according to the device she was going to have a baby.

Her hands started shaking as she looked at it.

She hadn't wanted to have kids, that wouldn't have been a surprise to Kuon to hear. She hadn't felt that she would be a good mother and she wasn't so crazy about her own genes to pass them onto another lifeform. Unless this was a false positive then there would soon be a lifeform with her genes and then what kind of control did she have over the situation. She didn't want to see this small baby get hurt because she wasn't a good mother.

Then again, this little boy or girl had Kuon's DNA as well. They had the genes from her Prince Corn mixed in with them and whenever Kyoko thought of a tiny Corn she wanted to hug the child and shower them with so much love. Maybe that would make things okay. Maybe since this child was Kuon's as well, well she'd be okay.

Did she have to go to a doctor before she told him?

Kyoko heard the front door close and heard the cupboard where they kept their jackets and shoes being opened as Kuon came inside. She had been excited to see him and see the transformation to an emerald eyed Ren, but that was before she had her own news to share. She froze as her eyes darted to the bin.

As she saw him standing there with a weak smile and the all too familiar Tsuruga-shade of hair color, she felt as if she was getting kicked in the chest due to her nerves. She looked at him with all color draining from her face as her eyes widened and tears started to collect.

"It's really that bad?" Kuon had to ask as he was confused over why his wife was falling apart. This was near to how he looked when he had met her in Tokyo, but of course five-years older. He paused as Kyoko walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his chest as she buried her face in his shirt. Kuon wrapped her up closely.

"Hey, you said that it didn't ma-" he started before seeing the way in which she was crying, "I'm having a feeling that this isn't about the color of my hair," he said before wrapping her up tightly in his arms as he had done so many times in the past. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand up and down her back. "Sssh, I'm here. I'm here for when you need to talk. For right now we can just be, take your time and when you're ready to talk, let me know," he tried to calm her lovingly.

After only a short time, Kyoko was able to speak and she looked up at the love of her life, "A baby," she whispered and Kuon looked at her. Kyoko felt tears in her eyes again as she whispered, "I'm…I'm pregnant."

Kyoko could see that Kuon was trying to keep his face neutral, his eyes flickered but he quickly hid his emotion from her and she wasn't sure why. He didn't look angry or upset about this but he wasn't laughing or running off to tell Kuu either. She looked at him again. Maybe he hadn't heard her.

"I'm pregnant," she said and he nodded with a blank expression.

"Kuon," Kyoko said as she shook, she looked into his eyes and tried to maintain eye contact, "I'm pregnant. I mean, I still need to go to the doctors about it but I'm pregnant," she held up the pregnancy test and she saw him smile as he looked at it, his eyes showing so much happiness but when he looked back at her it was a blank calmness.

"How do you feel about it?" Kuon asked her as he put a hand to her shoulder. "I know that you didn't want to have children. Are those still your thoughts?" he asked her and Kyoko looked at him. Was he trying to give her options even though he looked so happy about the possibility of a child. Was he trying to hold back on her account.

"Kuon?" Kyoko asked as he looked at her.

"Kyoko, as much as I'd like to say this is my decision, we've always worked as a team and if you…" he hung his head looking sad for a moment but then tried to smile through it. "if you really want to terminate the pregnancy because that's how you think that -"

"I'm happy to be having your child," Kyoko said as she put a hand to his chest and felt a literal explosion as he smiled so happily. It was as if his blond hair was shining despite it now being brown. She heard him crying happily before he picked her up and pressed her to his chest, kissing her numerous times over her face and cheeks. He held her close and she managed to look into the emerald eyes she adored so much.

"I'm so happy too," he said as he held her close, he set her on her feet and then wrapped her up in his chest. "I'm really really happy. Thank you," he told her, "I guess we should make a doctors appointment," he laughed as Kyoko felt her heart warm up from the strength of his laughter.

"You're not angry?" she asked and Kuon shook his head.

"There is nothing that could make me angry about this. We're going to be a little family and I…I never thought I'd be lucky enough that the woman that I love above all else would be having my baby. I never dreamed that I'd have a woman who would do that for me," Kuon told her and Kyoko smiled as she hugged him again.

Kuon always made _her_ feel as if she was the lucky one.


	2. Chapter 2 - Congratulations

**AN:** Thank you for reading this 😊 I really do hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter Two - Congratulations**

Kyoko leaned forward as she took deep breaths whilst facing the president in his office. She felt Kuon's hand on her back and tried to ignore the twist in his stomach at how Kyoko had asked for the president to be the first to know despite Kuon wanting to tell his parents. However, the time of the appointment meant that it was the middle of the night for the Hizuris and with their busy schedules, sleep was important for them.

It had been Kyoko who had been considerate of that. It had been Kuon who had wanted to wake them up anyway.

So that was how the president became the first person that they were telling.

Lory sighed as he looked at the celebrity couple and his eyes kept going from Kuon who was trying to be comforting and supportive to Kyoko who looked panicked by what she was about to say. The silence caused the older man to carefully study the two of them. "Please don't tell me that you're sick or withdrawing from acting, Kyoko," he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well…there's some type of sickness involved," Kyoko said before dropping into a bow which caused for Kuon's eyes to widen, "I'm so sorry. The doctor told me this morning that in about four or five months I should stop acting, I know that it's unprofessional of me to give you such a short date and I want to return to acting as soon as I'm able to even if I have to take a few years off."

Kuon rubbed her back, "I told you that we'd schedule it so that we can both work," he told her but Kyoko shook her head.

"No. I want to be with my husband, I don't want us to keep missing each other or only have a small amount of time together," she said as Lory sat back. This was starting to be more like a play and he really did enjoy observing the theatre of day to day life especially with such interesting cast members.

"Then how about I take some time off so that you'll be able to act," Kuon offered and Kyoko's back immediately straightened as if he had said that he was going to perform an elaborate circus routine.

"You're Kuon Hizuri who was once known as Ren Tsuruga, you can't do that. I don't want to let you do that," she said and Lory raised an eyebrow.

"I take it that this isn't the usual type of illness because otherwise I would think that the two of you wouldn't even be arguing about who gets to continue acting, I would assume that if this was a cancer or terminal illness neither one of you would want to go back to work," he pointed to Kuon, "I know that you'd want to be the one to take care of her and I know that you would want her to get the best care because of how much you've learned about love and you," he pointed to Kyoko, "whilst you could be pushing him into working, you're too smart to think about acting whilst ill. Would you mind telling me what's going on, I haven't checked in with my sources this morning."

With that both Kuon and Kyoko paused and looked at one another, Kuon gestured that Kyoko should just go ahead and tell him.

"I'm pregnant," she said as she reached out for Kuon's hand, "We just got the news from the doctor and I'm pregnant, we're pregnant, we're going to have a baby," she repeated as Lory smiled so wide that it could even rival the man sitting opposite him.

"Congratulations, a major party shall be thrown at once, just let me check my schedule," he said as he stood up and Kuon paled at that.

"That's really not necessary," Kyoko said as she stood up and started speaking quickly. "It's okay, you really shouldn't spend that much or make it extravagant. It's just a baby. It's," she started bowing as Kuon watched her, helpless when it came to stopping her. "Thank you," she bowed again, "Thank you for everything but it's really -"

Kyoko froze as she saw the sadness on the president's face and gasped again, "Well, maybe a small celebration would be okay. I mean, if that's not an inconvenience then that should be fine. I'm sorry that I ever acted ungrateful," she said before sitting down next to Kuon with her cheeks flushed as he had just observed this with his jaw dropped, although what else could he expect?

"Now that you mention it," Lory said as he looked at them with a childish pout, "You two might not make the best parents yet."

Kuon paused as he looked at Kyoko and then his eyes darted towards the president again, "Boss, I don't fully understand," he said before looking at his wife with pure adoration. "Maybe Kyoko is scared but I think that once we've gone through the pregnancy and the baby arrives, she'll get her confidence again. I've always known Kyoko to master any situation that she's in."

"It's you that you should be worried about, Kuon. Having an emotionally distant father or one who could lapse into anger isn't very constructive to a child's developmental years," he said as Kuon stared at him dumbfounded. "There's a lot that you need to learn yourself about how to be a good parent."

"I…I've gotten better at sharing my emotions," Kuon argued, "It was when who had the problem with that and it's not like I had a choice during those years. You told me to strip myself entirely of Kuon Hizuri so that I could concentrate on being Ren Tsuruga."

"And yet you took that advice and decided that you were going to be an emotionless robot," Lory tapped his chin.

"Not so much a robot as -" Kuon tried to argue before looking down, "I'm better now. Especially when it comes to my wife," he said as he reached out for Kyoko's hand which she happily took. "I know that I'm going to be okay when it comes to my own family."

"And Kyoko is still dealing with the trauma of her mother," Lory hummed before watching them as Kyoko bowed her head not wanting to think of her own childhood. "Okay, I've got it. We're going to do a To Be Parents section at this agency with you two as the first members."

Kuon looked at Kyoko before they both turned back to Lory.

"Is this like the new Love Me section?" Kyoko asked and as Lory nodded, Kuon put a hand to his forehead and groaned.

"Please tell me that there aren't outfits."

…..

…..

Fortunately there weren't outfits but Lory was expecting them to come to him in business type of ware which meant a suit for Kuon and something formal for Kyoko which would change when she was the president's definition of too big not to be wearing something comfortable. What being a part of this new section meant was something that the president hadn't informed them of yet.

Kuon approached his wife as she sat in the living room later on in the day and held his phone up. "Are you ready to tell them?" he asked referring to the to-be grandparents.

Kyoko grinned excitedly, "I can't wait to hear Father's voice," she said as Kuon set the cellphone to speaker and put it down on the table in front of him. He waited for four rings before he heard someone pick up the phone.

"[Kuon?]" an excited Julie asked in English having checked the caller ID, "[This is you right, my darling?]"

"It's both of us, Mom," Kuon replied in Japanese before grinning to Kyoko. He knew that she could understand and speak English but he also knew that his mother had flawless Japanese.

"Is my Kyoko there as well?" Julie said as she switched languages. "How are the two of you? It's been a couple of weeks since you called, you can't leave a mother without her child for that long after leaving her with a hole in her heart for so many years."

"I'm sorry about that," Kuon said slowly, "I really -"

"Well, it's in the past and you don't have to apologize, you're speaking with me now. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No, not wrong," Kyoko said with a smile, "Julie-san, is Father around?"

"Kuu is here at the house at present, yes, and please drop the san from when you're speaking to me, Kyoko. You've been married to my son for a year now and I want to be your mother even if you just call me Julie. For that, I'll make you wait a little longer before I put Kuu on the phone."

"I'm sorry," Kyoko squeaked out, "And I…we'd like to speak to both of you. We want to tell you the news at the same time."

"Well as long as it's not favoritism," Julie joked before switching the phone onto speaker. "I'll be right back," she smiled before leaving the room. Kuon shared an excited look with the black haired actress.

"[Kuon and Kyoko are both on the phone,]" they heard Julie say, "[They say that there's something important that they need to tell us so get in the room now.]"

"[Alright,]" Kuu laughed, he paused, "Hi, you two. I'm here for this big news."

Kyoko looked at Kuon and grinned as he nodded allowing her to tell them, "I'm pregnant," she said as her face turned red again. She heard Kuu gasp and Julie start crying whilst laughing. "We have the official news from the doctor and the two of you are going to be grandparents."

"Oh my gosh," Julie said still laughing, "That's amazing. Oh my, a grandmother, I'm so excited. Congratulations," she said and Kuu started laughing as well.

"Wow, really congratulations to the two of you. You know, I'm great at raising children so I'll have to come over there," he said as Kuon laughed weakly. "I…this is amazing news," he said as Kyoko could imagine a huge smile over his face. "Is it alright if we go over there to see the two of you?"

"Of course it is, I'll get our bags packed at once," Julie said as Kuon smiled as he looked down. He really was lucky to have such caring, enthusiastic, and loving parents even if they could be overly dramatic. They were actors after all.

Kyoko smiled as she looked at Kuon but then turned to the phone again, "If right now isn't convenient then we can set up something in the future. I wouldn't want to be the cause of you not finishing your work. My senpai always taught me that work is important and if this is causing -"

"We'll be fine," Kuu said, "I happened to teach your sempai what there is to know about the world. I instilled that acting ethic and that work ethic in him when he was still a child. We both did," he said before Julie started speaking.

"Kyoko, if there was a problem we would wait but fortunately we don't have to do so right now. However, we were thinking of coming next month around February 10th" she said playfully.

"You came last year at that time," Kuon said as he leaned forward and towards the phone. "It's not really that big a deal especially not in the way that Kyoko and the president like to celebrate it."

Kyoko wrapped her arms around Kuon as both she and Julie spoke in unison.

"We only want to celebrate it so much because of how much we love you."

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter One**

Crazy4Animation, Erza, Guest, ladygraywolf, paulagato


	3. Chapter 3 - Going to Childcare

**AN:** I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really don't mean to offend people by it but the cliffhanger might be emotionally triggering or emotionally painful so I'm sorry if that's the case for you.

 **Chapter Three – Going to Child Care**

Kyoko smiled weakly as she looked at her husband and tried to relax, she reached out for his arm and the wrapped herself around him as he grinned at her. Kyoko hummed again as she looked at the elevator buttons. "Do we have to see him?" she hummed as she looked at Kuon who chuckled at that. "I mean it, sometimes I think that the president enjoys taking people out of their comfort zone."

"You think he does that?" Kuon asked as he looked at her and Kyoko reached up to touch his temporarily brown hair, "I know he does that. Let's look on the bright side of all this, all right?" he asked her and Kyoko sighed.

"Okay, we're going to have a baby in nine months. We'll be a little family with a baby, is that the bright side that you're thinking of?" she asked and Kuon coughed a little.

"I was going to say that the positive is that there are no outfits for this little side project that he's working on," Kuon explained and Kyoko let out a sigh of relief and nodded. She hoped that there weren't outfits, the president hadn't said anything about outfits and their cool factors might be thrown off by outfits.

The president still needed to sell them as idols and even his businessman skills weren't going to let him reduce the quality of his stock. There couldn't be outfits.

…..

…..

Kuon looked at the fabric wristband that the president had put on him and Kyoko. Okay. There weren't outfits but there were wristbands. Kuon knew better than to complain about the president wanting them to wear these wristbands because then he might give them a punishment. No, he'd keep quiet about it.

Kyoko held up her wrist which was a rainbow striped wristband with a picture of a little boy baby on it in a cartoon style. "President, what is this?" she asked and Lory smiled as he stood in front of them.

"I believe that right now you two wouldn't win the medal for best parenting skills but I am determined to change that. That's why you have to keep reminding yourself that you're going to have a son or a daughter and you have to motivate yourself to do your best for them. You're going to be going through my program of how to share the love that you have for each other with a newborn."

Kyoko looked at Kuon who was silently exhaling as if he was extremely exhausted, "President," Kyoko said as she looked at him. "Are you trying to tell me to expect a boy baby?" she asked and Kuon lifted his which was the exact same but with a girl baby on it. Kyoko nodded as she looked at the rainbow colors. This was as bright as the Love Me uniform.

"See, Kuon is excited to be wearing his," Lory said with a grin as he stood there in the costume of a colonial mayor.

"I never said that I was excited," Kuon argued and Kyoko smiled as she saw that he was just trying to keep silent in case the president wanted to make any rash changes. She should have learned how to deal with the president by now. "So, do we get an assignment today or do we -"

"I want you to visit the childcare that I send all the agency's children to. It's the best of its kind," Lory said proudly, "There you'll be interviewed about how you'll start your life off with your child. I spoke to the women who work there and they are both extremely excited to talk to the two of you."

Kyoko opened her mouth to speak as she saw Kuon put a couple of fingers to his forehead and deliver another exhausted exhale. "President, Kuon and I didn't want anybody to know about the pregnancy yet. Is this going to be something that the media will have access to?"

"Not unless these women want to lose their jobs. They've done this with many famous idols and have signed non-disclosure agreements with harsh penalties that they know I'll regulate." Lory smiled at the two of them, "I would have you take care of a real baby now but I think that will come later. I just want the two of you to talk to them for now," he said and Kuon shrugged as he looked at Kyoko.

"It could be worse," he said and Lory shot him a stern look.

"Yes," Kyoko smiled as she went and wrapped her arms around Kuon's waist, "Yes, Kuon and I will be excited and happy to do it," she said as Lory smiled at seeing how happy they were to be becoming parents, hopefully the trip to the childcare facility would help them.

…..

…..

Kyoko could tell immediately why the president loved this childcare so much. Aside from all the colorful artwork on the walls and extremely tailored plans on how to help with child development, the two women who were in charge were wearing bright colorful costumes, this day they were both butterflies.

Kiko looked at the two of them as Riko let them into the office, "So, you two are definitely going to be able to bring your baby here, I heard that the president wanted you to meet with us so we can assure you that even though you're young, your kids will be in great care."

"Well," Kuon smiled, "She's young, I'm not so young anymore."

"But this is the first baby for both of us," Kyoko added as she held to Kuon's hand and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, "So a lot of the information is brand new for the two of us."

"And we do want our child to be in the best care possible," Kuon said and Riko hummed as she took a seat opposite them as well.

"So, you're against working from home?" she asked and Kuon looked at Kyoko and then back at the two women.

"We want to continue acting. We do understand just how much of a time constraint that is but we want to see if we can be able to do both. We love acting so …" Kuon said and Riko looked at Kyoko.

"Are you just saying that you don't want to be a stay at home mother?" Riko asked and Kyoko looked a little taken aback by that comment, "I mean, stay at home fathers are actually getting to be quite trendy in countries like America so that's possible."

"I did offer to do that," Kuon said and Kyoko looked at him sternly.

"And I told you that I didn't want you to give up a career that you love or even put it on hold unless it's something that you really want with no other factors influencing that decision. I don't think Japan would be the same if you weren't an actor, Kuon," Kyoko argued and he looked at her.

"I'd do it for my children," he said and Kyoko shook her head firmly.

"I still haven't set my mind on not staying home with any child or children that we have. I would be more comfortable about it if I knew my strengths as a mother but …" she looked down sadly and Kuon took the hand that was holding his and brought it to his lips.

"You'll be an amazing mother, you just need to learn how to fall into the role," he tried to comfort her and Kyoko looked at him with a smile. The two laughed as they looked at one another, forgetting the world around them momentarily as they just focused on how happy they were that there was going to be a child in their life again.

"Are you going to breastfeed?" Kiko asked as that pulled their attention away from one another, "If so then I'd say that you might want to take some time off of work."

"I was pla—" Kyoko started before looking at Kuon, "We were planning on my doing that at the start either way. I'm just thinking that when the child is one or two, I would return to work. I don't want to stop Kuon from working and I want to know my child unlike my own mother."

"I can't breastfeed," Kuon attempted to joke and Kyoko smiled. However, when Riko and Kiko looked back at them with deadpan stares, the Hizuris felt a little more uncomfortable.

"Are you worried about getting fat?" Riko inquired and Kyoko paused and looked at Kuon.

"No, I'm worried about losing the weight afterwards but I'm sure that I've proved how talented I am as an actress and even if I weigh a little bit more than I do now, I'll still be able to get good roles when I go back to acting," Kyoko said and Riko shook her head.

"I'm mainly asking about him," she said as she pointed to Kuon who looked taken aback.

"You're expecting me to gain weight?" he asked them, "I don't really like eating in the first place and when my metabolism was tested, it was scarily close to my father's if it ever got activated." He looked at Kyoko before back at the two women.

"Well we all know that you'd look handsome even if you were chubby though with your height, it would be like one of those big Valentine's Day teddy bears," Kiko giggled as Kuon and Kyoko exchanged another awkward look with one another.

"No, we want to know," Riko said, "if you're going to leave her if she looks like a ball?"

"How much weight do you expect me to gain?" Kyoko coughed as she tried to not think about herself rolling around LME as if she were Violet Beauregard in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. There was no chance of her getting that big even if she was pregnant with septuplets.

"Regardless of whether Kyoko does or does not gain any weight," Kuon said quickly as he put a hand on his wife's upper arm, "We are a family and I love her unconditionally. I care mostly in terms of her health what Kyoko looks like because no matter what, she's always beautiful to me."

"Even if she was two hundred pounds and couldn't fit comfortably into an airplane seat?" Kiko asked as she leaned forwards and Kuon stared at them.

"Yes, even if Kyoko was two hundred pounds, I would still love her the same way that I do now. I would take the best care of her that I possibly could and I would buy her two seats on an airplane if that was the case. I would never wish that on her but in no way would it be a deal breaker," he said as Kyoko looked between them in shock but she had to be glad that Kuon had answered that way, she had no idea how Shotaro would have answered.

"How about if she was _three_ hundred pound and broke the scale and took up three quarters of the bed and you got hurt if she roll -" Riko asked and Kuon looked at Kyoko still surprised that they were asking this at a childcare center.

"I would love her. I might have to change the way we sleep but that can be done," he said as he stood feeling passionate about proving his love to Kyoko. When he said that he loved her unconditionally, that meant unconditionally. He loved her on a deeper level than even he knew and something like weight wouldn't separate the two of them even if it did break the conventional standards of beauty.

"Okay, let's move on," Kiko said before looking at the two of them, "Now an important question. If you found out that the child had a syndrome or disorder whilst you were pregnant. Say the baby had Down Syndrome," she said as she looked at them, "would you consider aborting the child?"

Kuon looked at them before turning to Kyoko. Kyoko looked at him, seeing that he wanted to say something but that he felt guilt and was restraining himself from actually saying it. She looked down. Would she want to abort her child, no. She would want to learn how to take care of them and she wouldn't rush to go back to work. If their child was ill then she would learn how to take care of them and be a good mother. It didn't matter if they were sick, they were still their child.

"Kuon," Kyoko said with a shaky voice, "Please answer the question," she said as she feared for the worst.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter Two**

Black neko hime, Crazy4Animation, Guest, ktoll9, Megumitasama, paulagato


	4. Chapter 4 - Love from the Father

**AN:** So, I just finished reading the actual manga chapters for Skip Beat (I'd read summaries before as I was trying to read the entire series in order) and I'm like dying for the next chapter. However, I'm also in the middle of three other series' and a book so hopefully I don't die of anticipation. Well in case I don't I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next one 😊 (figuratively of course)

 **Chapter Four – Love From the Father**

Kuon stared at her. Talk about a difficult question although for him he had an immediate answer. Down syndrome or autism or even a people born after a pregnancy where thalidomide was involved, wasn't the end of the world and it wasn't means to kill the child off as if they were an infestation. They were a living being and this one especially was part of him and part of the woman who owned his heart.

"Kuon," Kyoko said again and Kuon smiled.

"I think that the child is not to be blamed or judged because there was a problem with their development. Physical development doesn't define a child and I would feel wrong to abort a child for such a thing," he said as Kyoko looked at him lovingly. "I was born in a world where I experienced a great deal of luxury and my parents often left me alone because they trusted me. I would have absolutely no doubt that had my mother been told that I had a physical disability that she would have given me all of her love unconditionally -"

"Well, it's not just the mother who is to love the child," Riko said and Kuon laughed, "The father also has to…"

"Don't you dare insult my father," Kuon said with a gentleman's smile, "I love my dad. He has always been the person that I have idolized and looked up to. He has a positive energy, hard work ethic, and talent that I haven't even been able to live up to yet. My father would have even shifted his jobs around and might have even taken time off of his career if I had a birth defect. I was left alone as a child because it appeared that I didn't need anyone, things would be different if I had needed that support and things will be different for our child if they need that support."

Kyoko nodded as she looked at Kuon so warmly. His answer really proved the love that he had for their family, hopefully she would be as good a parent to her child as she knew that he would be to them. She gave Kuon another side hug before grinning, "I feel the same way. We want to do what's best for our child. Even if they had a shortened life expectancy, we'd still want them to be happy and live their life to the fullest."

Kuon kissed her cheek, "I love you," he whispered to her and Kyoko smiled happily.

"I know and I love you too," she said before looking back at the other two women. Hopefully they had passed whatever test the president had set up for them because she was starting to get frustrated by the answers that they were giving.

"Is there anything else that we need to know?" Kuon asked them and Kyoko held onto him. "Any other questions?"

"Nope, we're done…for now," Kiko told them and Kyoko got up before bowing deeply as Kuon bowed only half the amount that she did whilst eyeing the women suspiciously.

"Thank you so much for your time," she said and Kuon smiled to them as he thanked them as well. Kyoko took his hand and pulled him out of the office before grinning. "Well, that was certainly unexpected."

"I'm a little worried that they are the ones in charge of taking care of all the children," Kuon whispered to his wife and she batted at his arm trying to tell him to quit with the jokes in case one of them heard her. Despite feeling relief that the interview was over, Kyoko suspected that it wasn't the end of them coming here. She had the feeling that the president wanted to do all he could to make them suffer from not being ready to be parents.

"Are you sure that you'd be able to handle a child with a birth defect?" Kyoko asked and Kuon looked at her surprised. He frowned before pointing to himself whilst looking confused. "Yes, you, who else would I be talking to."

"It just seems such a funny question," Kuon smiled, "because this baby will be the result of my being in love with you and you being in love with me, how can our child be anything other than beautiful, special, and a treasured presence in our life. I promise to do my best as a father and to love our child regardless."

Kyoko sighed as she let her head rest against his chest, "Then do you promise to help me be a mother," she said as Kuon blinked surprised, "because I definitely am not confident in my abilities in _that_ area."

"I know you'll be amazing," Kuon tried to tell her but then wrapped her up in his arms, "but of course, yes, yes I promise to do all that I can for our family."

….

….

As they walked down the street whilst holding each other's hand and hearing the occasional person whisper about them, Kuon was leading Kyoko towards one of her favorite jewelry stores without her knowing. Approaching the shop, they were stopped by a large crowd watching a single, sunglass-wearing man, eating an ice cream cone whilst sitting on the bench. Kuon could tell exactly who this man was by the color of his hair and the build of his body.

"Excuse us," he smiled politely as he attempted to maunevur through the crowd which turned out to be a bad idea once people had their attention drawn to him and Kyoko and he could see people reaching for their phones to take pictures of him and his wife. "Thank you but we're on our way somewhere," he said as the man lifted his sunglasses and Kuon shot him a look to keep him quiet.

Kyoko on the other hand had stopped and a wide smile had come over her face, "Father!" she squealed as Kuon gave up and let her hug the seated man. "Oh my god, I didn't know you were in Japan. Did you just get here, why wouldn't you tell us?" she asked as Kuu wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't even tell Boss," he said and Kyoko pulled him up.

"I think that Kuon just walked past you because he didn't recognize that it was you, with all of these fans around you, you got hidden by the crowd," Kyoko said before looking at the bench and smiled as she picked up Kuu's bag. "I'll carry this for you, are you staying in one of the hotels around here. We have a guest room where you could stay, if you had told us about -"

"I'm sure that staying in the hotel would be nice for this trip," Kuu said before looking at her belly, "I just couldn't hold back my excitement when it came to your news."

Kuon sighed as he looked at the two of them but then couldn't help smiling, "It's really good to see you, Dad, but could we move away from the crowd if we are going to talk about this. It's not really public knowledge and until we figure out _how_ we're going to tell Japan then we'd like to keep it that way."

"You haven't told any of the media yet?" Kuu asked with a pout, "So I have to wait even longer and I already emailed Boss all of my first draft ideas."

"First draft ideas for what?" Kuon asked as they managed to find an isolated place where, if they kept their voices down, they wouldn't get caught. Kuon folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Just what is it you're planning?"

"Well…I can't really tell -" Kuu stared at his son and pouted before looking at the ground. "I don't like it," he said as if he was a young child rather than the most adult member of their three person party. "I don't like it at all."

"You don't like what?" Kyoko asked and Kuu sighed, his shoulders slumping, "Father? Did I do something wrong? Is there something that I should change or…or is there something that you wanted to tell us?" Kyoko panicked as Kuon braced himself to accept whatever stupid comment his dad said next.

"I don't like your hair," Kuu told Kuon and Kyoko sighed in relief.

"It's only temporary, Kuon will go back to being blond once his role is over. Plus, it's not like he actually turned back into Ren Tsuruga so that's always a good thing," she said with a grin up to the man she loves. Kuon smiled back at her.

"So, what is it that you emailed to Lory?" Kuon asked as he kept his arms folded and Kuu looked between them.

"I emailed some ideas for the party celebrating your pregnancy, no alcohol included," he said and Kyoko smiled weakly although she suddenly started to feel self-conscious at the fact that they were throwing such an event for her at all. Didn't a lot of women get pregnant _especially_ a lot of married women who had adoring husbands. It wasn't as if she was the empress or a queen or even a princess where her birth would dictate who would be next of royal lineage.

"You and Boss are hosting a party for us together," Kuon said with wide eyes. How extravagant was this going to be? It wasn't as if they were having a future emperor or anything. They were just two celebrities who loved one another and wanted to have a family together. "I'm," Kuon laughed hesitantly, "I'm not sure if the baby would be ready for so much excitement, don't you agree?" he asked Kyoko as she broke out of her thoughts.

Kyoko took a look back at Kuu, drawn in by his excitement, "I think a party sounds like a lot of fun," she said as Kuon paled and saw Kuu's happiness start to come out even more. At least his dad was looking forward to this and seeing his father happy had half of the effect that seeing Kyoko happy did.

Maybe he could stomach a party after all.

…..

…..

As the three of them got back to Kuon and Kyoko's home, Kyoko looked at Kuu and smiled, finally feeling able to talk about what they had gone through that day. "Kuon really admires you, he showed that today during an interview with these two women," she said and Kuu grinned. He was always over the moon to hear that.

"Well, their questioning wasn't normal," Kuon said as he went towards the kitchen to make the tea for his wife and father, "I mean, to be put on the spot about how you would treat your child if they were born with a birth defect or mental challenge is…well I suppose you do get to see what you think and if you're ready."

"And they suggested that you two wouldn't…."

"Well, we both said that we would but there was a moment where they seemed to wonder if you would, Father," Kyoko told him honestly and immediately Kuu put a hand on his heart.

"I promise before the emperor of Japan that I love my son no matter what condition or status he's in, whatever his mental or psychological state, whatever he looks like even if he does tear my heart apart by dying over his amazing blond strands which are the same color as my treasured wife. Nothing could stop me from loving my son," Kuu said strongly as Kyoko imagined him on a mountain top with a flag waving behind him.

"Aww," Kuon said with some slow clapping, "Love you too," he said before rolling his eyes. He really was spoiled by his parents never ending love for him.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you so much for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Chapter Three**

Brennakai, Erza, KrisXD, PaulaGaTo


	5. Chapter 5 - Whom You Love

**AN:** So, this chapter might have an out-of-character feeling for some people and I know people might not like it, it is something I've entertained in a fic before. The thing about fanfiction is that sometimes we do bend canon to fit our own thoughts. In other news, I've set up a poll in my profile to do with fic updates, please check it out if you have time 😊

 **Chapter Five – Whom you Love.**

Because of Kyoko's strong desire to have Kuu stay with them instead of at a hotel room and Kuon asking his dad for the same thing, Kuu was staying with them. However, Kuon didn't know that that would mean Kuu would be up in the middle of the night reading a book and munching on some snacks Kyoko had bought him.

Kuon sighed as he crossed the room and sat down on the chair opposite his father, "You can't sleep?" he asked his father who grinned at him.

"I really don't like your hair," Kuu said before pouting and Kuon rolled his eyes as he let his fingers go through the brown strands. He knew what his dad meant. Kuon had spent so much time trying to let go of Ren Tsuruga and be confident in himself and dying his hair for certain roles seemed to feel that he was returning to being _that guy_.

"It's for a part, I'm a great actor just like my dad, I need to know that I have to make sacrifices for my roles," Kuon said with a hand on his heart trying to show more arrogance and self-confidence than he admittedly had. Kuu smiled as he closed the book her was reading.

"You really think of me as a great actor?" he asked with a huge grin and Kuon rolled his eyes.

"Dad, you're my idol. My entire life I have wanted to be you. Of course you're a great actor, do you really need all of Japan to say that all the time," he teased before sighing. He looked down, "I want to be the type of father that you are, show that kind of love to my own kid but I don't know if I'm able to show the right kind of love. I think my child might need their grandfather to show them love too."

Kuu smiled, "They most definitely will, I won't let you take my precious grandson or granddaughter away. I'll be spoiling that kid rotten, your mother and I both will."

"And that's why a child needs their grandparents," Kuon smiled before sighing. "What if I find out I'm a failure," he said before looking at his father, "Did you ever think about that?"

"In some ways I still consider myself a failure as a fa—" Kuon gave him a very dark look and Kuu managed to catch himself mid-sentence. "You really are scary when you do that, when I saw you playing BJ," he shivered and then smiled as he bowed his head. "As terrifying as watching that movie was, I was also so proud of you and your skills."

"Well then, trust me when I say that I don't consider you a failure as a father. I am a daddy's boy after all," he said before sighing. "Kyoko is going to be great. I know she has fears from her own childhood but…" he shook his head, "I still think that I'm on the weaker end of the parenting spectrum between the two of us."

"Boss has told me that you've always been amazing at helping his granddaughter, that you've shown her patience and love and listened to her," Kuu tried to remind his son who chuckled.

"Well, it's easy to love Maria. She's a great kid and she deserves so much love after what she's been through," Kuon said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"And it'll be the same with your own child. You will stress at being a father-to-be but once you hold that baby in your arms, it'll come easily to you. Of course, you want to make sure that the child is protected but the love part. That comes easiest and that's what a child needs most, if I ever made you feel unloved," Kuu said and Kuon shook his head.

"No, you never did," he said with a weak smile and Kuu nodded.

"I still don't like your hair," he told his son and Kuon rolled his eyes.

"I think I prefer it blonde as well but my father always told me to take pride in my work and to follow the wishes of the director and producer. He's taught me a lot," Kuon smiled and Kuu watched him. He really did love his son.

…..

…..

Kyoko looked at her phone and then smiled. Apparently, they were going to have questions that the president would randomly send out to them to answer this week. After their visit to the daycare had turned into that unexpected mess, Kyoko was prepared for any question that may be asked to her. She saw that Kuu was looking at her in interest and she put the phone away. "Father," she asked thoughtfully as they walked around the grocery store trying to think of a meal that they could make together. "If Kuon were gay and in love with another guy, would you be able to handle that?" she asked.

Kuu looked at her before sighing, "Boss asked you what you would do if your kid wasn't straight?" he guessed and then ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that one is easy to me. You do realize I'm a Hollywood actor, don't you? That I'm married to a model?"

Kyoko smiled, "and you're saying that the role of sexual orientation wouldn't matter much and that if I were secretly a guy and Kuon had married me."

Kuu sighed, "Kyoko, I may have been born to a father who wasn't entirely comfortable with same-sex relationships but I feel the same way as the president does, love is love and love should be encouraged. There is far too much anger in this world and we have no right to judge others. If my son was gay then I would support him. I would invite his boyfriends to holidays. I would encourage them to adopt a child if that's what they wanted. I have gay friends and I don't think of them as my gay friends, besides some of their husbands and boyfriends are as much obsessed with shopping and gossip than some of my other friends' wives."

Kyoko paused as she looked down, "I want to be the same way," she admitted, "but I'd be worried."

Kuu nodded, "Yeah, Japan really doesn't accept non-straight relationships as much as Hollywood. Heck, the rest of America doesn't really accept non-straight relationships as much as places like New York, San Francisco, Hawaii even."

"No, I wouldn't judge them on that," Kyoko shook her head, "I'd be worried about them getting bullied for something which is born in them. I want to protect whoever they are, I'd be a failure of a mother if I was unable to stop them from getting hurt."

Kuu grinned at her before sighing, "You know, I don't think it's true but there were times when Julie and I were thinking that Kuon might not be entirely straight," he said as Kyoko's eyes widened. "I think that he is straight but we never asked him. It wasn't until we met with this girl, Tina, that we realized that with this particular person there wasn't actually anything going on."

"Are you talking about Rick?" Kyoko guessed and Kuu nodded.

"So, let me ask you a question," Kuu said as he turned towards his daughter-in-law, "If Kuon one day told you that he was bisexual, how would you feel?" he asked and Kyoko took a few deep breaths in. She hadn't expected to be asked that question. How would she feel if she had married someone who looked at guys in the same way that they looked at girls? Would that change her opinion of him and somehow make their love invalid or wrong?

She loved him. He had been someone who had loved her so much and they had reached a point of unconditional love for one another and due to her unconditional love there was only really one answer.

"I'd feel special," Kyoko said with a smile, "out of the entire world and all of the people in it, even with twice as many people that he could be with, Kuon fell in love with me. He chose me. How could that make me feel anything other than the luckiest person in the world," she said with a smile.

Neither of them knew that there had been a certain reporter listening in on this conversation the whole time. A certain reporter working for Boost magazine.

…..

…..

The following morning Kyoko stared in horror at an article on Boost's gossip website. She had been alerted to the article because it had said something about Kuon in it, she would always get a notification when he was mentioned in a legitimate news site article. She should have been expecting this.

When You Thought You Knew Everything about a Celebrity

 _Hizuri Kuon plays for BOTH sides_

Kyoko felt so much guilt from this. What if this created an argument or a turmoil in their relationship? She had to confess and ask for his forgiveness. She had to admit that it was because of her that such an article had appeared in the first place.

Kyoko watched as Kuon came down the stairs and Kyoko instantly dropped into a bow, her face showing all of her guilt but he smiled to her.

"I saw it," he told her before she could say anything and he looked down, "How are you taking it?" he asked and Kyoko stared at him. Was he talking about something else? Surely he must be really angry at the accusation of being gay, weren't most heterosexual Americans irate about that, well most heterosexual men but the look on Kuon's face wasn't one that she would necessarily define as anger.

"Are you talking about the…." Kyoko began not sure what the reaction meant.

"I'm talking about the news that I might not be straight," Kuon smiled and then shrugged as Kyoko stared at him as an alien had possessed his body. This wasn't what she had been expecting at all. Kuon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Worse things have been said about me," he told her before staring at her. "How are you handling it?" he asked and Kyoko looked at him with her mouth slightly open.

This shouldn't be about her. This wasn't her who the media was reporting the sexuality of and that sexuality was wrong anyway. If a news article had surfaced about her and Moko making out and being in a relationship…well if they were in a relationship she would have been very very lucky to have Moko love her like that.

"Kuon, it doesn't matter to me but I know that it's not true," she said before seeing his awkwardness, "It's not true, is it?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, never really thought about it. Things like that, well in the Hizuri family you never really thought about that, it never really made any difference," he told her and Kyoko stared at him. He was being too relaxed and laid back. He was too calm for her own comfort.

"So someone telling the world that you like men doesn't annoy you?" Kyoko asked in shock and Kuon looked at her.

"I believe that to some extent we all have temptations," he said as Kyoko stared at him. What was her husband saying? They were about to have a baby together. She looked down, no, she had to listen to this. This was a subject that had never been approached before and she could see that Kuon was hiding something.

"I'm straight," Kuon said before looking down, "for the most part."

"Rick?" Kyoko asked and Kuon looked to her in complete shock, frozen in his actions. His wide eyes told her what she needed to know but what she had said to Kuu the previous day only repeated. She was very very lucky and thankful that she had him as her husband.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thanks for the Chapter Four Reviews**

Brennakai, Erza, KrisXD, paulagato


	6. Chapter 6 - New Adventures

**AN:** Thank you for your patience with this fic and also your understanding with the last chapter. I wanted to put a little bit of myself in Kuon's character and I consider myself bisexual with a strong leaning towards women, so thank you so much for your support of such a personal chapter. Also I just hit 1.4M words in my stories on this account which feels pretty incredible to me.

 **Chapter Six – New Adventures**

Kyoko nervously glanced at Kuon as he stared at her. He smiled weakly and she knew that she didn't love him any less for his confession but she was confused about it. She hummed and saw him tense slightly. "I understand that Rick was important to you," she said as she turned the new information over in her mind, "but I can't keep myself from thinking about what you learned from Bo if you were already in love with him."

Kuon sighed, "I didn't know about the feelings until I was working as Cain Heel. I'd always suspected it a little but I hadn't realized it. Though the realization only came after his death when it was impossible to do anything with it, I could notice the same affection towards the two of you. Only after we started dating was I able to realize it."

"Which means that I'm not your first love," Kyoko said and Kuon hummed.

"You're the first person that I realized I loved," he said before looking down. "I still consider you my first love. You're the first recognized love in my life but you know how you used to say that you were in love with Fuwa and he was the first love of your life."

Kyoko hesitated before nodding, she was always a bit uncomfortable at bringing up the idea of Sho with Kuon. During the early part of their relationship as a couple, nobody could deny the jealous and sense of competition that Ren had towards Sho. Sometimes he would lose his maturity over it and there were times when the presence of Shotaro had caused for a strain in their relationship.

"Yes, but then I realized that I thought that if I fit the idea of the perfect bride I would be happy and be a princess and that it was a childhood crush that I had on him," Kyoko told him and then sighed. She knew that she could only realize how much she hadn't truly loved Shotaro after she had dated Kuon and she could guess it would have been the opposite way around for Kuon with Rick. It was only after you had experience that you could really identify the feelings that were building inside of you.

"I see," she smiled before looking at him with a grin. "I've told you the reason why I realized that I didn't truly love Sho, right?" she asked and Kuon nodded.

"Because when the two of you separated, you felt anger for him over everything else and that if I did the exact same thing to you, the pain of losing something precious would overshadow any anger. That I was much more valuable to you than he had ever been," Kuon told her with a smile and then looked down. "I don't want to say it but…"

"I know, it's the same and I won't have you say it. I'm glad that I'm your number one but Rick is still special to you and I know how his death still haunts you," Kyoko came over to hold him and then tilted her head up before he kissed her. The one thing that she really didn't care for in their relationship was the height difference because it made Kuon so much harder to make out with but it was a good trade off. Plus she loved how tall he was especially during modelling shoots.

"You know," Kuon said slowly, "Some people believe that a homosexual or even bisexual trait is passed down to the baby genetically, are you still okay with having a baby boy who would want a boyfriend or a little girl who wants a girlfriend."

"Definitely," Kyoko nodded. "Our son can have his own prince and our daughter a princess. As long as they are happy and in a healthy relationship with a significant other who doesn't take advantage of them. I'll be proud of them and love them just as I am proud to be Mrs. Kyoko Hizuri. I love you, Kuon."

"I love you too," Kuon whispered to her before giving her another passionate kiss.

…..

…..

"Isn't that exciting that Julie's on the plane right now?" Kyoko asked as they rode the elevator up to the president's office. Kuon had been dealing well with the news about his playing for both sides. He hadn't denied any of the rumors but he did say that not all gossip should be believed and highlighted his love for Kyoko. It was what Kyoko had been hoping that he'd do. She knew that he would tell her to deny things that might put them in a bad light but he had been accepting of himself and talking about how much his relationship with her meant.

So when Kyoko and Kuon had both received a text from Kuu saying that Julie was flying over to Japan because she wanted to see the two of them as soon as possible which was followed by a text from the president that he was ready to see them regarding their next assignment, it was exciting that their next task might focus on Julie.

Kuon was well loved by his parents who both thought the world of him. They were both proud of his work but Julie was always a little sad that she hadn't been able to see him graduate from high school and that she hadn't been able to take photos of him before the prom, typical American things for any parent of a high school student.

She had had friends who had shown her prom pictures of their sons and daughters but she hadn't been able to do the same thing because Kuon was studying abroad. She had never been sure if anyone had made the link or not but it didn't matter anymore. They were able to see one another.

"I think I might want to try my hand at some work on the crew," Kuon suddenly blurted out which made Kyoko give him her full attention. She wasn't sure what that meant but she was hoping that Kuon hadn't hit his head and wanted to be a grip or anything. "No, I think maybe I want to go to university and study."

Kyoko froze. She didn't have a problem with him furthering his attention or getting cross-trained but all of this was coming out from nowhere. They were supposed to be focusing on the baby and Kuon was now saying things that were shocking to her. She didn't know how to feel about it or how to respond, no she wanted to be supportive but she was still questioning whether he had hit his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she tilted her head, "You've always told me that you want to be an actor and you're the most famous actor in Japan. You ace all of those popularity polls as well. What are you trying to tell me?"

Kuon sighed and brushed a hand through his brown hair before closing his eyes, "Kyoko," he said slowly. "Please answer this question honestly for me. Where would you like the baby to be born?" he asked and Kyoko froze.

She had her own desires but she was willing to push them aside so that Kuon could be the Hollywood actor that he had always dreamed of being, "It doesn't ma-"

"Kyoko, please answer the question," Kuon cut her off and Kyoko felt her back straighten. "I want to hear what nationality you want the baby to have."

"I…I want the baby to be born in Japan," she said before turning pale. This was as if she was denying his dream and that was one of the last things that she wanted to do. Kuon had worked so hard as Ren Tsuruga so that he could create a place in the acting world for himself and then they would move to America, they had already discussed it.

"And you'd like to raise our child in Japan as well?" Kuon asked with a smile and Kyoko nodded nervously. "Then I do as well. I want to continue acting and modelling for as long as this country will allow me to. I know that work for foreigners is limited but I also want to challenge myself in learning something new in the acting world."

Kyoko looked at him, gazing into those emerald eyes. Kuon was always said to be gorgeous, handsome, mature, talented, and with a rock solid work ethic but people rarely focused on one thing he had plenty of, intelligence. Kyoko still had pride that her IQ was a little higher than his and he had thought that was funny and praised her, blaming his American upbringing but his was high as well. They just didn't get to show off too much of that intelligence whilst working as actors.

Acting was about getting into a character and emoting what the character was thinking and feeling. It was more to do with psychology and sociology than any other academic subject. Maybe going to a university would be Kuon's way of challenging himself with logics and methods. She wanted that for him.

"What would you want to study?" Kyoko asked him as she placed a hand on his chest. "What subject did you want to specialize in?"

"Either media studies, film studies, or cinematography," he told her and Kyoko grinned.

"Then go for it and I'll support you. How could I not support you?" she paused as the doors opened and they reached the president's office. She knew that Kuon would want to express this idea to his parents before he told Lory and she was excited for their reaction. She was thrilled by the idea and she wanted to tell everyone how proud she was to be the person her open-minded and intelligent husband had chosen.

…...

…

"So," Lory said as he looked across at two of the highest earners in the agency, "I saw how you dealt with the rumors going around about your sexuality," he said before raising an eyebrow, "Does this mean that I get to see you in romantic parts across from other men because I have a huge pile of requests for them. Very artsy and independent films and dramas but -"

"If it's okay with Kyoko," Kuon said and Kyoko smiled before nodding, "then feel free to give them to me and I'll give them the same consideration as other offers," he said as Lory had a wicked smile on his face and Kuon had to take a deep breath to prepare himself. Hopefully he hadn't just accepted a challenge that could backfire on him.

"You know that I think love is love and this will definitely present you with some interesting roles," Lory smiled and Kuon laughed weakly before the attention drew to Kyoko. "I want to discuss the topic of mothers today," he told her and Kyoko grabbed to Kuon's hand.

"The two of us are very excited that Julie-san will arrive in Japan today," she said and Kuon nodded before seeing the president have a more intense look on his face.

"I too am happy to have her here in Japan and I think she will be a wonderful grandmother but I think that you should consider meeting with your own mother and telling her the news," he said causing both Kuon and Kyoko's spines to straighten as they had a look on their faces in judging the president's sanity.

"I don't know if I want to, I mean I don't know how she'd react," Kyoko said quickly. "I'm too scared to tell her that her mistake...is having a baby and that though that baby wasn't planned, we don't consider him or her a mistake. We're both really looking forward to being parents but I can't…I don't know whether or not to…"

"I knew that would be your response," Lory nodded, "and that's why I decided to leave the choice up to Kuon," he said before seeing Kuon's emerald eyes start to narrow as he gave an 'I'm going to kill you' expression to the president.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked even less sure of what to do than Kyoko was.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Five**

Erza Tsuruga, Guest, KrisXD, ktoll9, PaulaGaTo

 **Response to Reviews**

I know that was a shock and it's just my personal feelings for what could be, it definitely isn't verified canon and I hope I was able to explain why Kuon had thought he'd never been in love before Kyoko in the first part. Their love is unbreakable. I think that when you truly love somebody you can get through anything and accept them in any way they are and I hope I show that in most of my fics.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Mother's Love

**AN:** Thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoy. Honestly, I've been busy but there have also been some things about people on the site pissing me off. (people demanding updates over Private Messages, people coming up with "requests" that they want me to write without even reviewing my current work, etc.)

 **Chapter Seven – A Mother's Love**

Kuon looked ahead at Lory in complete disbelief, he turned to Kyoko who was watching him as well. Were they serious? Were they really expecting him to choose? "Why is it my decision?" he asked still not believing what was happening in that room.

"You care about Kyoko and your unborn child, right?" Lory asked, leaning forward as if finding the amusement in this situation. Kuon, however, didn't feel that same depth of humor.

"Yes, of course I love them," Kuon replied quickly before taking Kyoko's hand. "I…I don't want to go and see her. It's important that she knows but I don't think that becoming a grandmother will suddenly make everything so different. I think that her hearing from someone else will only match her desire not to get involved," Kuon said before looking at Kyoko who smiled painfully and then nodded in agreement.

"Did you want to see her?" he asked and Kyoko looked down.

"I don't know what I want to do. I want her to be happy about being a grandmother, I want for her to be a part of the child's life and for her to know that I'm able to give birth to and raise a wonderful child with my husband. I want to prove to her that I can make something beautiful but you're right, she most likely wouldn't feel that way," Kyoko sighed and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," Kuon said honestly. He watched her. He wanted this child to have the best life that they could and in his mind, Saena Mogami was a negative point in their life. Perhaps he was too judgmental but he had been able to help Kyoko survive her mother as he played the role of Corn, he didn't want his son or daughter to ever come to a conclusion that they might not be fully loved. He knew that his own parents would show how amazing a grandparent in one's life would be. His own parents would never want any harm to befall the youngest Hizuri, Kuon didn't trust the maternal grandmother though.

"No," Kyoko said quickly, "You're right. She wouldn't act that way. You're right about it being better as the three of us and then Kuu-sama and Julie-san as well. Let's not tell my mother."

"You feel it right to discriminate in this manner, Kuon?" Lory said as Kuon's jaw dropped. The president had been the one pushing for him to make a decision on Saena's level of involvement. Kuon nodded. "Are you not even willing to try?" the president continued and Kuon looked at him seriously.

"If Kyoko wants me to change my mind then she can tell me but I don't want my child to experience the pain of not knowing if one is loved and of blaming themselves for something that isn't their fault. Maybe my parents overlooked me once or twice but they did their best to provide a happy home for me to grow up in. That's what I owe to my child or children, a safe and happy home environment."

"Well, I still want you to consider how much or how little you'd like Saena Mogami involved in the child's life but if your decision still stays that you'd like her to not be part of it then I suppose I'll have to accept that," Lory said before looking at them. "I've given Julie a list of topics to talk to the two of you about. I want you to make her feel welcome. She'd be especially helpful for you to talk to," Lory said as he turned his body to face Kyoko directly.

The young actress looked down before smiling, "I hope to learn a lot from Julie-san when she returns as well."

…..

…..

Kyoko nervously moved from one foot to the other as she stood with the two Hizuri males at the airport. Kuu smiled as he watched her, he was excited for Julie's arrival as well but it was so cute to see how much Kyoko loved to see his wife and Julie was as much in love with Kyoko as Kuu was himself.

"Do you think Mom's excited about the news?" Kuon asked as he turned to look at his father.

"Are you kidding? Julie's always wanted to have grandchildren, we've been hoping for the day when we are told we're going to be grandparents. We were hoping that we would be able to hold our little grandchild in our arms on the day that he or she were born and of course we're excited," Kuu said with a lot of pride in his expression.

"Sorry it took me a long time to grow up," Kuon apologized and Kuu stared at him.

"Don't blame yourself," he said firmly as he put two fingers to his forehead and sighed allowing the stress that he had been carrying with him wash off. "It's not you who is to blame, Kuon. If I had only been able to provide a better environment for you to grow up in," Kuu said sadly and Kuon looked shocked.

"No. If I hadn't tried to take care of everything all by myself then things wouldn't have gotten as out of control as they did. Dad, this isn't your fault. Please don't think that…we've gone over this," Kuon argued, "if I wasn't such a self-centered son."

"If I was a more attentive fa-"

"Both of you stop it," Kyoko said as she looked between the two men. "I know that you love one another deeply and I need for both of you to stop blaming yourselves for what happened in the past. I know that this baby within me needs for both his or her father and their grandfather to be the loving, kind, and respectful people they are," she said firmly as Kuon nodded and Kuu smiled.

"Oh, one has to love you, Kyoko," he said and Kyoko looked down with a nod. She wanted to take that as a compliment like Kuu had meant it but it reminded her of her mother.

Soon the three of them were pulled from their interaction by a woman exiting the arrivals gate who looked like she was walking on air, her suitcase gliding beside her. Kuon grinned and went to see her, finding there to be photographs clicking and capturing the moment. "Hey, Mom," he said and Julie threw her arms around him. She kissed his cheeks and pulled herself into his chest.

"[You are so tall, my baby Kuon,]" she said affectionately in English and Kuon felt his cheeks getting redder as he let her go. She held onto his hand, "[Let a mother take in her son,]" she said as Kuon made sure to stand still and Julie lovingly placed a hand on his cheek, turning his face to the side and then back again. She grinned happily as she felt the enjoyment of being with her son. She then turned her attention towards her daughter.

"Kyoko, it has been too long," she said and Kuon managed to take her suitcase. Julie was too wrapped up in putting her hands on Kyoko's shoulders and then placed a hand on her stomach as Kyoko took a step back. "I'm sorry," Julie laughed, "I'm very sorry, Kyoko-chan, please let me know if I'm stepping over a boundary or anything. I think that I'm too excited."

Kyoko stared at her, her eyes widening in horror at Julie apologizing to her.

"Please don't do that," she said as she held Julie's hand and then smiled as she looked around, "We just don't want the media to catch onto the story so early on. I'm so excited for the child though. I wanted to ask you for some help though. I'm scared about what it means to be a mother," Kyoko said as she dropped down into a bow whilst she said this.

"You know about Kyoko's family history, Mom," Kuon said and Julie smiled, placing a hand on her heart.

"Then I will do everything as a to-be grandmother that I can," she said as she raised her chin proudly. "After all, I believe you have what it takes to be a truly exceptional mother," she saw Kyoko's doubt, "Your love as a mother has more to do with wanting to love and accept your child than if your mother was an overly loving mother although Kuon has two adoring and doting parents."

"Who also care about their daughter as well as their son," Kuu added and Kyoko smiled as she reached for Kuon's hand. "We'll try to give you all the parenting advice that we can," he promised them and Kyoko smiled happily.

"Thank you," she said before bowing again, "I'm so glad that we get to do this together with the two of you. I am so lucky and so thankful that you are the grandparents to our child," she said and Kuu grinned as Julie tried to dab away tears in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go," Kuon smiled before gesturing to the exit and clung onto Julie's bag, stopping his father from grabbing it. "We decided that maybe it would be a fun idea if we all made a dish tonight for dinner unless you'd like to go out, Mom. Kyoko has been teaching me more about cooking so I'm actually able to contribute something edible," he said and Kyoko put a hand on his arm.

"Kuon's such a fast learner, he's so quick to adapt when it comes to learning new skills so it wasn't very difficult at all to teach him on how to cook meals for our family. He's going to be an excellent daddy," she said and Kuon smiled to her, his eyes showing how deeply he adored her.

Julie hummed, "If you can have that belief about Kuon, why can't you feel these things about yourself?" she asked and Kyoko turned pale and looked down. Kuon sighed as he looked her over. She was still traumatized by her past. She seemed to be believing that a parenting gene was hereditary and that's why he would have no problem, his father was Kuu HIzuri but even though Kyoko's mother had also been very successful in her career – although it was stifled a lot by her father – she hadn't provided that loving warmth and nourishment for little Kyoko.

"Mom, Dad," Kuon said as he stopped and then put an arm around Kyoko, bringing him to his body. "Would it be possible if we cooked together tomorrow, there's a restaurant that I think…I don't think that we've taken the two of you there before," Kyoko looked up at him wide eyed. She had a feeling that she knew what he was talking about but she didn't want to seem ungrateful if she was incorrect.

Julie smiled happily, "We've been to Daruma-ya once, Kuon, but I'd love to go back there again. Their food was amazing and the Okami-san was a delight to talk to. I feel proud to share a daughter with her," she said as Kyoko turned red and bowed her head.

"That man, the Taisho has such pride in his work. It's good to meet a man who loves what he does," Kuu commented and Kyoko smiled happily. She reached out to hold Kuon's hand. She knew that Kuon had been accepted as family by the Daruma-ya couple, she would forever be grateful for their kindness and that they had taken her in all those years ago. She was also glad that they had been able to transform their restaurant when she and Kuon became investors in the business.

She still considered that one of her homes.

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Six**

Kris XD, ktoll9

 **Response to Reviews**

Well, Kuon is kind of more protective over their child and he wants to make sure he's being a good father but he does wish Kyoko had a better relationship with her mother. Thanks for your support.


	8. Chapter 8 - Taisho and Okami-san

**AN:** I just wanted to let you guys know that the reason the updates have been slower is that I'm trying hard to juggle numerous things. I have more hours at work than I'm used to (35-38) and I have school as well. Thank you for your patience with the updates.

 **Chapter Eight – Taisho and Okami-san**

"I really do like this restaurant," Kuu said as he looked at the updated Daruma-ya. There were multiple cooks working there now although Taisho did lead them, he also had the ability to train them and to select the best culinary school graduates because of the money that Kyoko and Kuon had invested in their business. Kyoko grinned as Kuon opened the door to let them in.

"Welcome in!" one of the chef's called out before his eyes widened, "Uh…hi," he said and Kuon smiled to Kyoko, he let his arm wrap around her body before Kyoko pointed out a table for Julie and Kuu to sit down at. Kuon kissed her cheek before he looked around for the owners.

All of a sudden there was the sound of dishes being put down and the two of them turned to see Okami-san with a wide smile on her face, Kuon kept noticing how people were staring at the two of them and especially how they were talking about how they could see the difference in him from when he was Ren Tsuruga despite the brown hair.

"Kyoko!" Okami-san said as she came over and wrapped her arms around the younger woman, "Welcome home," she said and saw Kuon bow deeply to her. "I told you, Kuon-kun, no bowing especially when you bring home my Kyoko-chan."

"I'll try to remember that next time," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, you have been the biggest celebrity for years in Japan and I…well it's very humbling for someone of your status to bow to someone like me," she said, "especially with the help that you've given us over the years. You know I feel as if you're my own son."

"Thank you," Kuon said before gesturing to the table, "My parents are over there but -"

"There's something that I'd like to talk to you and Taisho about before we have our meal," Kyoko said with a sweet smile and Kuon continued to hear the people gossiping about them. "Well something that the two of us would like to tell you. It's important."

"You're moving," Okami gasped, "Don't break my heart like that," she said as she ushered them to the back. "Why don't the two of you come upstairs with me," she said, "I'll get my husband."

"Thank you," Kyoko smiled happily. She took Kuon's hand and went up to the guest bedroom where she had once stayed with them. She sat down at the table and leaned into Kuon's body as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly. He still wasn't sure what the Taisho's feelings about him were but he wanted to prove his loyalty to his wife. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Kuon laughed as he massaged her shoulders, "I'm not sure how he feels about me."

"Taisho likes you, he's just very critical of people but I definitely don't think that he hates you," she said before seeing Okami bring Taisho into the room and laughed when Kuon's back straightened. Kyoko did a seated bow which led to Kuon doing a deeper bow.

Okami-san laughed at the two of them, "You always make him so flustered," she told her husband as he looked over Kuon who had a nervous look on his face. This man was very important to Kyoko and he didn't want to disappoint him.

"There's not many people who can make Kuon lose his cool," Kyoko said as she kissed his cheek. She held onto his hand before looking at them, "We wanted to share some news with you," she said. "I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby together."

"He's going to be a father?" Taisho asked as he pointed at Kuon.

"Be nice," Okami-san said to her husband before glowing, "This is such great news. Congratulations," she said, "I think you'll be amazing parents and you'll of course have such a gorgeous child. I can't wait to meet them."

"We'll definitely bring them to meet with you, thank you," Kyoko smiled and Okami-san shook her head.

"No need to thank us, Kyoko dear. I haven't heard anything in the media abou-"

"We wanted to tell the two of you in person," Kyoko said and looked to Kuon, "You've always been so nice to me and so giving and I didn't want you to think that I wasn't grateful to you. I wanted to tell you myself."

"The news hasn't come out because we're just telling loved ones and family friends at the present time," he tried to explain before seeing Taisho staring at him and Kyoko looked between the two men.

"You're going to be a father?" Taisho asked as Okami-san batted at him a little.

"I'm definitely going to try my best," Kuon replied but Taisho shook his head, "I mean. I know I can be a great father, I still have some things to learn but…."

"A good father doesn't leave his child," he said and Kuon paused.

"I have…no intention of leaving my child, s-sir," he said nervously and Kyoko held his hand, that thought had never crossed her mind.

"I think Kuon is going to be better as a father than I am as a mother, "Kyoko tried to tell Taisho, she rubbed Kuon's back and kissed his shoulder. "We're a really great team and Kuon wouldn't leave me."

"Even if there is a good acting job?" Taisho grunted and Kuon nodded but Kyoko spoke before he could.

"Kuon has always prioritized me even before his acting. I know that we're going to be able to do it together," she said and Kuon looked at her before attempting to smile confidently.

"Kyoko and now Kyoko and our child come first to me, I promise," he told them and Taisho hummed as he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," he finally said before standing up and leaving. Kuon's mouth hung open and Kyoko smiled happily.

"Don't worry about him, Kuon-kun," Okami-san said with a happy smile. "I can tell how happy he is that the two of you are going to have a baby. You'll have to visit us more, I want to be able to see that child when they are really small and cute."

"I really am going to try my best to be a good father," Kuon tried to assure her and Kyoko smiled as she squeezed his hand. Okami-san smiled at him and he looked between them, "I really don't want to cause any doubt."

"I know that you're going to be a great father, Kuon-kun," Okami-san smiled softly. "My husband is just not a man of many words, I know that he has faith in you but we do care a lot about Kyoko. I know that your father is very protective of the two of you as well. I think my husband just sees Kyoko like a daughter."

Kyoko turned a bright red and then dropped into a happy bow, her body shaking with excitement and Kuon put a hand on her back. He loved her and he was so happy that she had a family of her own.

…..

…..

As the restaurant started to close, Kuon looked across to where Kuu was complimenting Taisho on his cooking and thanking him for welcoming them into the restaurant where Taisho seemed to be humbled but happy about the attention that Kuu was giving him. Kuon took a deep breath and bowed his head, "How can he get along so well with Dad?" he asked and Julie and Kyoko watched the two of them, "We're essentially the same person."

"Well, first of all, no you're not and if Director Date heard that then he'd be upset at your choice of words," Kyoko tried to remind him and Kuon gave a weak smile. "And secondly, Taisho doesn't dislike you and its in your imagination." Kyoko rolled her eyes before putting her arms around her husband. "And if you want someone who adores you there are three people here for that."

"But only one who gets to kiss me the way that you do," Kuon said as he kissed Kyoko's lips and Julie looked down, straightening her face cloth.

"I hope so. We love you dear, you'll always be our precious Kuon but that type of love is not something that your father or I am interested in," she tried to tell him. She reached out to refold Kuon's face cloth.

"I really want to be like you, Julie-san," Kyoko said and Julie looked at her and blinked in surprise, "The way that you love Kuon and try to take care of him, you're a very supportive mother as well. I want to be a mother like that."

"I…well I believe you will be," Julie said as she smiled softly, "Kyoko, when you hold your child in your arms after you've given birth then you'll be able to see them with so much love. I know that you don't have a good relationship with your own mother but it seems that she hated your biological father, felt that he ruined many good things in her life and that carries through to the baby unfortunately. Now, my husband isn't without his faults, but I love him with my whole heart. I think that's why I could be such a strong mother, I had Kuu to rely on and Kuon is part of me and part of Kuu."

Kyoko looked at Kuon and smiled, "You think it's that easy, that because I truly love Kuon that I'll love our baby."

"Do you love your baby already? I hope that my son isn't one of those people who wouldn't at least consider talking about different options. I know that he wants to be a father bu-"

Kyoko looked up immediately, "We both want this baby. As you said, the Kuon part is fine because…I really do want to look after a child who has Kuon's genes, who Kuon and I created together but it's the genes that the baby received from me that will be de-"

"Definitely beautiful inside and out," Kuon cut her off and Kyoko felt tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

"You think so?" she asked and Kuon nodded.

"Just think, all that kindness and understanding, all that creativity and talent, all of that strength and courage, those are traits that our son or daughter will learn from you," he told her and Kyoko laughed, she rolled her eyes.

"No, those are all traits that the child will learn from you," she teased him and Kuon laughed before sighing.

"So, we'll have a headstrong, creative, talented baby who is gorgeous on the inside and out because we're both their parents, can't we just agree to that?" he asked her. Kyoko sighed before nodding. She watched as Kuu returned to the table but then paused as she heard two regulars behind her who had been coming to the restaurant before she joined LME.

"Is that right, Kyoko-chan? Are you pregnant?" they asked and Kyoko paused before nodding.

"And it's Kuon-sama's child?" the other one asked and Kyoko nodded.

"It wouldn't be anyone else's," she told them as they got excited. Well, she thought that she might have a few days before the news came out into the public but she would have to face the world at some point. She just hoped that there wouldn't be any surprises or any unwanted visitors. She didn't want to hear Shotaro's reaction to this.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Chapter Seven**

Brennakai, Erza, Kris XD, Ktoll9, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

There are so many people who love and support this couple and Kyoko will soon learn that it is her love for Kuon that shows what type of a mother she'll be rather than how she was treated by her own mother. Thank you so much for the support 😊 and of course I had to make Taisho give Kuon a hard time.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Happy Parents

**AN:** First of all thank you for all of your patience with the update of this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. However, I did feel myself give into my exhaustion about half way through this chapter and so I am half asleep right now and not even sure if what I wrote was good or made sense but I hope you enjoy it as well.

 **Chapter Nine – The Happy Parents**

The doctor grinned as she looked at the young couple, the gel was on Kyoko's belly and the doctor was showing the two to-be parents the tiny little baby on the screen. This wasn't their first time looking at their baby but each and every time they were to go to the appointments, they would both stare at the screen at their little child as if it was some magical and mythical creature.

"It's a fairy," Kyoko said as her eyes glistened as she took in the magic. There was something so amazing at seeing the little thing that she was carrying inside of her. She had never wanted to be a mother but this was Kuon's child and it was an adorable little blob of color sitting on the screen and chilling out. It was beautiful and she was nervous of how big it would grow.

"I'm not sure it's a fairy," Kuon said as he squeezed her shoulder and she turned at him but then blushed. He was in his sparkling godly nature. This was his child too and she trusted him to keep them all safe. "That's our child, a little piece of both of us."

The doctor laughed, "You know, it does change but the two of you are acting as if you keep seeing it for the first time," she joked with them and Kyoko laughed a little. She felt so excited and proud that she was the mother of Corn's child, of Ren's child.

"Thank you for helping us with this," Kuon said as he turned to Kyoko again. "We'll be having a press conference in a week to talk about a special announcement so thank you for keeping to confidentiality, we really appreciate it."

"We do so thank you," Kyoko said as she took Kuon's arm and pulled it around her before he got down behind her and wrapped her up in his arms. He kissed her cheek with the same angelic smile on his face.

"You two are going to make such great parents," the doctor said and Kuon wrapped her up closer to his body. He knew her fears and he also knew that she didn't want to let anyone down but he didn't think that she was going to do so. She would love this child so much, _their_ child. She already knew Kuon would be amazing. He knew how to be firm but fair, he knew how to say words that would inspire you, he was such a loving guy. She hoped they had his blond hair but maybe it was a little too _much_ to hope for that.

…

…

Kyoko looked at the cup of decaf tea she was holding, she was trying to go over what the doctor was saying and making a timeline of when to expect certain events. There were still plenty of things for her to trip over in doing and plenty of those kinds of unpleasant things with having a child but she was happy that she was going to have a little boy or little girl. She closed her eyes as she thought about whether she would want Kuon with her in the delivery room.

She smiled, maybe that was a question that she would ask him but whilst she couldn't picture having Shotaro there with her, she always felt that she could rely on Corn's magic and Kuon was the embodiment of that magic. She felt a little nervous as the question reentered her mind.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Kuon there with that childlike and blissful smile that always made her swoon. Was this the wrong time to ask him that question? She felt a little nervous. Would she be pressuring him into…

"What?" she asked as she saw the way he was staring at her with those gorgeous emerald eyes, as a cloud passed overhead they turned in a flash to that gorgeous burnt sienna. "You're just…"

"I'm really happy right now," he said as he watched her and she rolled her eyes. "It's because of you. You are the reason that I'm happy," he told her and Kyoko looked again at the tea and slice of cake that she had ordered. She brought the tea to her lips before looking at him and then frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"Kuon," Kyoko said in a slow and balanced way, "I have to ask you a question and please don't be offended by it," she said causing the usually-blond actor to have his eyes narrow as he questioned her, looking pretty confused about this. "When I'm in the deli-"

"Hello, are you Mogami Kyoko?" a man said as he wandered over to the two of them and Kyoko glared at the man. She didn't recognize him and after this, if she were to see him on the street, she still wouldn't recognize him but he was dressed in a formal business suit with sunglasses.

"Hizuri…Kyoko," Kyoko said slowly as she took Kuon's hand and squeezed it gently. "As you can see, I am with my husband," she said and Kuon smiled at him, his eyes wondering what he was doing ruining one of their rare afternoons off together. "I am part of the Hizuri family now. I'm sure that you can recognize my husband."

The man shrugged, "I'm only here to deliver a message," he told her and Kyoko paled. What kind of message? From who? Damn, it hopefully wasn't the Beagle, she had had enough of him to last her a lifetime. He wouldn't appear in front of Kuon so it might be…him…

"And what message is that?" Kuon asked as he looked up at him and Kyoko felt a little stunned by her own speechlessness.

"Mogami Saena has set up a meeting for you at this time and this address," he said as he handed her a large card that looked more like a formal business note than an invitation letter. Kyoko paled and turned to look at the man again, "You are to come alone," he said, "it is not a negotiation."

Kyoko was about to argue with him but as soon as she turned to open the card he had left. Was this something that the president had set up? She looked at Kuon and then at the card again. No, he didn't have the time to do this and he wouldn't be looking at her in a mix of concern and shock if he had. She also didn't want to ruin their rare evening together by going to see her mother. She ran her fingers through her hair and Kuon tilted his head to the side.

"Are you planning to go?" he asked her and Kyoko sighed.

"Yes," she nodded though she was scared to agree to such a thing, "but you're coming with me."

"You know," Kuon took a sip of his drink, "That's not really alo-"

"You're coming with me," Kyoko said again, her eyes daring him to challenge her and he sighed and took her hand, bringing it up to his lips to place a kiss atop.

"And I'll be coming with you," he told her before humming. "What was it that you wanted to tell me before that ridiculously brief and randomly plot-driven interaction?" he asked her and Kyoko looked down. Was it going to ruin the mood with him saying that? Why was there no lead in to this random plot twist…that might have been a smarter way to write the scene.

Kyoko closed her eyes, "You want to be there for me, right?" she asked nervously and he stared at her, watching her carefully.

"Always," he nodded and Kyoko smiled weakly.

"I mean in the delivery room…you'll be with me, right?" she asked and Kuon nodded. He stood up but only so he could walk over to her and kiss her passionately on the lips as he let his hand cup her cheek. She smiled as she felt the brown strands of hair against her forehead. He was absolutely stunning regardless of the color of his hair.

"I want to be with you. I want to experience the beautiful birth of our child," he told her as he let a hand slip to her back. "Thank you for wanting me there with you."

"I will never not want you beside me," Kyoko grinned before Kuon leaned down to kiss her passionately once again. As he took his seat, he picked up the card that she had been given. "I wish that I knew how to get random people to pop up for me," he said as Kyoko laughed at that joke.

…

…..

As the day wore down and the hour that Saena had scheduled arose, a late seven thirty, the couple found themselves outside of a smoky yakitori restaurant. Kuon instantly felt a little alarmed about the cigarettes. He had smoked as a teenager because he had thought that it made him more adult and he had beaten the addiction but the fact that he used to smoke and didn't and the idea of entering a place filled with cigarette smoke were two completely different things when it came to the health of the baby.

Kuon didn't want to risk it but the address said to meet in the corner of the dark restaurant. Were they supposed to do things in private? He looked at Kyoko before looking around again. Saena Mogami most likely didn't know about the baby so she had chosen this restaurant for other reasons. Kuon wished that he could look in a book about what was safe for children because to enter the restaurant might harm his future son or daughter.

Kyoko looked at him before pulling him in, "It's only for a little bit," she said to ease his nerves and he sighed.

"I know that it'd take a lot of second-hand smoke to hurt the baby but I don't like it," he admitted to her quietly. "Is it normal for her to -"

"No, it's not normal," Kyoko shook her head. She felt nervous as people stared at them as they made their way through the restaurant and Kyoko went to the back table where she saw the woman who still gave her nightmares sitting.

As Saena looked at her, her face turned from a more bored expression to something that had anger and frustration buried behind it. She looked to Kuon and then rolled her eyes. "Don't you know what come alone means?" she asked as she glared at Kuon. The actor bowed deeply to her and Kyoko followed his lead.

"Mo—Mogami-san?" she asked as Kuon could hear her voice shaking slightly. "What is this in regard to? I came as you requested."

"Actually you didn't," Saena told her and then rolled her eyes. "Very well, I think we can proceed anyway, take a seat" she gestured and Kyoko pulled Kuon into the seat as he looked up at Saena nervously, he hadn't really spent any time with this woman and he was protective over Kyoko, both his memories of Kyoko and his wife right next to him. "I want to make sure that this child that you're unfortunately burdened with will never be known as part of the Mogami family," she told her and Kyoko opened her mouth to speak but closed it a couple of times.

Kuon wrapped her up in his arm and pulled her to his chest. "How do you know that -"

"That this woman is having the spawn of a gay man?" Saena challenged him and Kuon narrowed his eyes.

"You know," he said as Kyoko drew towards him, "If your name recognition is what is most important to you, maybe you should be a little kinder to someone with the last name of Hizuri," he challenged her.

Kyoko sat back in shock, she hadn't expected this to be how Kuon would respond to her mother. She looked between the two of them.

Battle On.

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you reviewers of Chapter Eight**

Brennakai, KrisXD

 **AN:**

Don't worry they are being kept quiet for now but this last scene will be continued next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 - Please Don't Leave

**Chapter Ten – Please Don't Leave**

"You know," Kuon said as Kyoko drew towards him, "If your name recognition is what is most important to you, maybe you should be a little kinder to someone with the last name of Hizuri."

Kyoko froze as she watched her husband and saw that the fire in his eyes was enough to cause her to feel a slight burn on her skin. Kuon was definitely challenging the woman opposite him and that dream of having a nice family dinner and her mother being excited about the pregnancy was quickly slipping away. Kyoko knew that this was more than the insult about Kuon's not exactly straight sexuality coming out in the media. It was dislike that had been building in him since he was a ten-year-old.

"Kuon, sweetie," Kyoko said as she took her hand but found him to turn it into a fist anyway. His eyes had narrowed and she knew this look. This was the remains of the old Kuon that had fought on the streets of Los Angeles. She would have to try to distract him in some way before he did something he regretted.

"You think that you deserve to go galivanting around with that American upbringing. I would say that you bring shame on your parents but they do that to the-"

Kyoko could hear the alarms that were telling her that this was a dangerous situation for all of them. Kuon could handle a lot of things but people disrespecting either one of his parents was a huge trigger to them. He often had to deal with the hardship that he had put them through and he sometimes had nightmares of them telling him he should no longer call himself their son.

Kuon idolized his parents and Kyoko found it easy to see why.

Kuu and Julie were loving and supportive people, the rare kind of parents that any kid would be more than lucky to have. Even with the mistakes that he had made, they still would shout about how much they loved him and how he would remain their son no matter what. This woman in front of them had never done something like that.

"Do not," Kuon said as he stood and Kyoko took slow breaths, she hadn't wanted it to escalate like this, "speak badly about my parents. Trash me all you want but do not speak about my parents when you've never even met them," he said and Kyoko stood, trying to calm him down. "My mother's loving attitude is the reason that I'm here today and my father is my personal hero. Neither of them would want to cause harm and that's why I'm glad that they are the grandparents to our child," he said and Kyoko wrapped her arms around him.

Kyoko leaned up so she could whisper in his ear, "Kuon, maybe it's time for us to go home," she said as she tried to control his anger. She understood his reaction but this didn't seem the right place for it.

"See, it's that American upbringing," Saena commented. "A real Japanese gentleman would never cause such a scene in a public place. Japanese people know respect. They aren't a bunch of loud, rude, ungrateful Americans," she said and Kuon leaned forward.

"I am proud to be an American-Japanese-Russian," he told her and Saena looked away in disgust. "Yes, I have three ethnicities that I feel incredibly close to." He felt Kyoko tugging at his arm but Kuon closed his eyes and then said with a cold smile, his face changing to a mocking tone.

"Mne ne nuzhna suka, kak ty, ryadom s moim rebenkom. Ty samyy strashnyy-ya-demon, kotorgo ya kogda-libo ystreechal, I nadevus' chto s toboy nichego khoroshego ne sluchitsva." **

Kyoko looked at him. The fact that he had switched to Russian and the look on his face showed his unwillingness to cooperate with her and the feeling of superiority over her that was very rare in him these days. "Let's go, Corn," she whispered before pressing her face into his upper arm. "I want to go home."

Kuon took one last look at Saena and then nodded as he left with her. Once they were far away enough from the restaurant, Kyoko stopped and looked at him. Kuon bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I know that you wanted me to play nice," he apologized and Kyoko smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder as she gazed up at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice nonjudgmental but more concerned about what he was going through. "You haven't gotten that angry in some time," she said, "It was nice to hear you speak Russian again, kind of…exotic," she said and Kuon laughed as he tried to forgive himself for his outburst.

"I wouldn't say that Russian is really an exotic language," he told her and Kyoko laughed. She looked up at him and took both of his hands in hers.

"Ya lyubiyu tebya, Kuon," she told him using the little Russian she did know. He kissed her. It was always amazing in any language for her to tell her husband how much she loved him.

…

…

Kyoko was hoping that the next doctors visit was what Kuon needed to be pulled out of his depression. She knew that he hadn't wanted to unleash the old Kuon Hizuri and that he was regretting what he had said to her mother but Kyoko wanted to see his face as they looked at the development of their child. She brought his hand to her lips as she lay on the table, the doctor putting the goo on her belly.

"Let's see what we find out today," the doctor told them and Kuon smiled as he looked at the screen. His eyes widened as he saw something unexpected. There was the baby of course but then there was a double of it. Was there something wrong with the screen? He looked at the doctor who seemed even happier than a moment ago.

"Congratulations, it's twins," she said and Kyoko mouthed the word but Kuon tilted his head looking at the screen. There were definitely two babies in there. He smiled to Kyoko and kissed her forehead as she watched them.

"Did you want to know what the genders are?" the doctor asked them and Kuon looked at her surprised. He turned his attention to Kyoko who was looking very excited at finding out the information.

"You're able to see that?" he asked and the doctor grinned as she watched their faces as they looked at the screen with so much joy in their expressions. A lot of people looked at the screen in fear when told they had twins but Kuon's smile was brightening up the room. Kyoko grabbed his hand and watched him, she had become used to seeing that type of smile on his face, with his blond hair it would have been even more powerful.

"Yes, so I take it that you two would like to know," the doctor said and both of them nodded, checking with the other one at first. The doctor pointed to the screen, "That one right there is a boy and that one is a girl," she said and Kuon stared at them. They would have a son and a daughter. He tried to not let his excitement get away from him but they would be able to teach their two children valuable lessons as they raised them and they would grow up being so loved.

Kyoko smiled softly, she felt a little nervous now. A little girl was something that she could handle in her mind, girls were easy because she could use her own experiences but a little boy. She was scared that she would mess his life up. What if he looked like Shotaro? Kyoko slowed her breathing. No, he wouldn't look like Shotaro, if anything he'd be a mini Corn and she could love a mini Corn very easily.

…..

…

"I can't believe you," Kuon said as he held their wailing daughter to his shoulder whilst having the boy strapped to his stomach. "I turn around for one moment and then the kids are roaming the house. Are you that irresponsible that you can't even take care of your own children," he said and Kyoko felt tears in her eyes. She had no idea how they had escaped from the crib.

"I'm sorry, Kuon, but they're not hurt," she tried to reassure him and Kuon glared at her in a haunting manner.

"As if you care," he told her. "I never should have married you. I should have known that you were unable to be a mother, you're nothing but a witch. You've trapped me in this relationship for long enough but I should have known from the start that you weren't good enough for me. I mean, you're obviously not a good mother. You're a plain and boring woman who is slutty and willing to be misled," he criticized her and Kyoko tried to look him in the eyes but he was turning the kids away.

"Kuon, please tell me what I've done wrong, please tell me how I can make it better," she begged.

"As if someone like you could ever make anything better," he laughed coldly. "This will be the last time you see any of us. You're not wanted. You're a terrible mother and a terrible wife, I can't believe that I ever trusted you. You can die for all I care. Go kill yourself."

"Wha-" Kyoko whispered as she stepped back.

She could hear voices and then she saw someone approach her and she flinched. "Are you okay?" he asked and Kyoko could make out a ten-year-old boy. Corn? He reached out and petted his head and Kyoko blinked, she closed her eyes as she sobbed, the tears landing on the carpet.

…

…

"Are you okay, princess?" she heard Kuon ask and she opened her eyes, feeling the tears down her cheeks but she was in their bed with her head resting on Kuon's lap as he gently let his fingers stroke her hair and her back. She blinked as she took in that they were wearing the same clothes, this was the same day, but they were here in their bedroom and Kuon was with her.

It had all been a dream then, some horrible nightmare.

"I'm okay," she said before sobbing again and Kuon pulled the blankets around her even more securely. He sighed as he kept his hand on her back wanting to help her in some way but he didn't know how. "I'm just…it was a bad dream," she said and Kuon hummed.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, "You can tell me anything you know," he smiled as he attempted to comfort her. She needed him to comfort her somehow.

Kyoko looked away from him, she was scared that he would tell her something cold and then leave. She trusted him but she didn't trust herself. She didn't want to trap him in an unhappy marriage or have their children experience an unhappy childhood.

"You left," she said and Kuon shook his head, kissing her head. "You took the children and left. You said that it would be better if I were dead," she told him and Kuon sighed, pulling her closer. "I don't want you to hate me. I don't want to be unworthy of you."

"Kyoko," Kuon said softly. "I know that that nightmare must have been hard for you," he told her, "but princess, I would never _ever_ do that. Please believe me on that. I would never want to hurt you." He softly squeezed her shoulders. "I would be crazy to leave you. I'm the one who wants to prove to you that I'm worthy of you. You've always stood beside me, supporting me."

"You promise that you'll never leave and take the kids with you?" she asked and Kuon smiled.

"I will do all that is within my power to make sure that that never happens," he told her and she laughed softly. Hopefully that would be enough to ease her worries.

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Nine**

Brennakai, Erza, H-Nala, ktoll9, paulagato

 **Note:** I think I translated it wrong but what Kuon said to Saena was around the lines of, he never wanted her (that bitch) around his child and that she was a she-demon who didn't deserve to be successful in life.

 **Author Response:**

I was surprised there were some people who forgot about the Kuon sexuality chapters being what Saena was referring to but that's my fault for not updating frequently enough, lol. Of course he's the father. I like letting dark Kuon out some places and fortunately Kyoko has gotten used to it. Of course not all the time but she knows what the dark Kuon means. I'm glad my sleepiness last time provided some humor for her 😊 Anyway, thank you for all of your support. I'm trying to work on faster updates for all my fics as well as branching out to other categories but my Skip Beat family comes first 😊

Also, hope I didn't scare anyone with Kyoko's dream. I try and create a moment of what the hell so I don't differentiate it with italics or anything.


	11. Chapter 11 - A Tense Reflex

**Chapter Eleven – A Tense Reflex**

Kyoko had tried to remind herself that what she had recently experienced was a nightmare because of her own fear of becoming a parent. The proof was that Kuon was right here. She could see him and touch him and he would just give her a smile or a kiss. It sounded terrible to her to admit this but she could remember when she saw him as more than human, a god, maybe it was the brown hair. Kyoko was trying to do the laundry by putting the clothes into the dryer when she looked up and her heart stopped.

Kuon was standing there with a coat and shoes on, an umbrella in his hand and his workbag slung over his shoulder. His body was calm but his eyes were nervous and Kyoko turned to him, her breaths starting to become a little shallower. He was leaving, wasn't he? He wasn't even going to wait for the babies to be born.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked as he reached out for her shoulder and Kyoko grinned at him.

"It's okay if you leave," she told him and he smiled, letting his fingers push some of her hair behind her ear. "I'll be okay. You don't have to stay."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I won't hang out with any of the guys tonight, I'll be home as soon as possible," he told her and Kyoko looked at him before bowing her head and started to cry. Kuon pulled her to his chest immediately and held her close.

"Is it the hormones?" he asked her as he kissed the top of her head. "I've heard that pregnant women have a lot of those," he said before biting his top lip. Was that an asshole thing to say or was it accurate. He needed to be careful these days – as a mostly-white male – to not categorize females the same.

"No, it's not the hormones," Kyoko whispered and Kuon tilted his head to the side. "You'll come back, right? You're just going to work? You're not leaving, right?" she said and Kuon's eyes widened. He sighed as he realized that the reason she had been so uptight all morning was because of the dream.

He shook his head, "Of course I'll come back. I'll call you between scenes as well if you want. I already spoke to the president and he's willing to give me paternity leave once the babies are born but right now I have to work. I like working," he told her and Kyoko blushed. Kuon held up his hand that had his ring. "This means that I love you. This means that I will continue to love you every day and return home every day."

"I know you like working," Kyoko smiled, "Your passion towards acting is just one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you." She sighed, she had been a burden to him because of these fears. "Is it selfish that I like hearing you talk about me in interviews?" she asked as she hugged him again and Kuon rubbed her back.

"I love talking about you in interviews, making sure that the world knows how lucky I really am to have you as my wife." Kuon smiled again and held her hand, squeezing it a little. "I really do promise that I'll be home as soon as possible," he tried to assure her and Kyoko nodded.

She pulled away but grinned up at him. "I really hope that our children look like you," she stated and Kuon laughed. He kissed her forehead again before leaving to go to work. Kyoko looked at the closed door before running out and waving to him from the doorstep, he waved back.

Kyoko smiled as Kuon called out to her, "I'll never stop loving you."

…

…

Kuon looked up with interest as he finally came out of his dressing room. He could hear an infant crying and as a father-to-be the noise really did draw him to the situation. These would be his first children and he was both nervous and excited to be able to be called a dad. He looked around for the source of the noise and noticed that a young makeup artist was holding what appeared to be a little boy.

"I am so so sorry," she apologized to the director, "I couldn't find anyone to take care of him. I promise that he'll be good. He's a good little boy," she said as she kissed the top of his head. The director laughed and waved a hand trying to tell her that it was okay.

"As long as he doesn't disturb feeling then it's okay. I trust that this isn't going to be a regular thing," he told her and the makeup artist smiled.

"Of course not. Thank you so much for your understanding," she said and Kuon came closer to the two of them. He smiled as he saw the little boy turn to him and babble something. "Oh, Hizuri-san," the woman said before slightly bowing. "Is something wrong? Does your makeup still need to be done."

"I'm fine," Kuon told her quickly before his attention turned to the little boy once again, "How old is he?"

"He's sixteen months," she told him and Kuon smiled. So it was an older baby, he had seemed a little big to be under a year old. He continued to watch the kid. "Do you have a -"

"Sorry," Kuon laughed, "I have a natural draw towards infants these days. Kyoko and I are expecting our first children, twins actually," he said with a weak smile and the makeup artist smiled widely.

"Congratulations," she told him happily, "You're going to be an amazing father, Hizuri-san. I just know it. You're so kind and gentle," she said and Kuon had to remind himself that she wasn't talking about the teenage Kuon. That Kuon might not be labeled in that way and might not even be allowed near an infant.

"If it isn't asking too much," Kuon said quickly, "May I hold him?"

"Why don't we sit," the woman said before turning back to the director to make sure it was okay. Once he had given his consent, the woman led Kuon to the seats and then placed her son on his lap. "You look good," she smiled as Kuon made sure that he was holding the boy correctly. "It's always hard when you have your first child," she said and Kuon laughed.

"I'm both terrified and excited," he admitted. "Thank you for letting me hold him," he said and the baby laughed.

"He likes you," the makeup artist commented and Kuon smiled. "Your own kids are going to love you. I know that it seems daunting right now. Parenthood feels like a new adventure in the beginning but I think you'll really like it. I take it that the news is confidential," she said and Kuon shrugged before passing the kid back.

"For now at least," he told her and the woman smiled. Kuon now felt a little bit better at least. He had held a baby and he had enjoyed holding the child even if it wasn't his. He couldn't wait for the babies to be born but there was a lot to do before that happened.

…..

…

Kyoko had heard about the weird food cravings. It was what she had been told about in the books but she hadn't ever thought that she would be craving something this weird. Oahu rice. Kuon's oahu rice to be exact. It tasted disgusting and maybe she was subconsciously trying to punish herself but she wanted to eat with Kuon and eat something that _he made_.

Maybe soup, maybe she could do some kind of udon soup. That would probably be better than the rice dish, that monster that Kuon had wanted to destroy and that made Kyoko think of an evil witch. Kyoko pushed herself up, she would make udon and then it would stay hot when Kuon came home so that he would have something to eat.

She grinned before she grabbed her jacket, shoes, and purse and went to the grocery store to see if she could pick up the right ingredients.

…

…

Two hours later, Kyoko looked guiltily at the stove. She had overdone it, she had made four very large pots of different udon dishes because she couldn't decide on which one she had wanted to make. If she was living with Kuu then this problem wouldn't really be a problem, he could eat these all in one gulp but Kuon was different. Kuon sometimes had to be reminded to eat and sometimes he would try to skip out on meals entirely.

He would have to help her eat one of these though. She had bought a lot of ingredients that couldn't go to waste. As Kyoko heard the key in the lock, she moved over to the door and grinned as Kuon entered.

"I'm home," he grinned to her and Kyoko blushed, feeling a little guilty.

"Welcome home, I…I kind of…" Kyoko said and Kuon walked over to her. He put a hand to her stomach very carefully and gazed upon her with a little concern. Kyoko saw the panic in his eyes and shook her head. "The babies are fine, they are as well as the last time," she said before turning to the kitchen. "I know you don't really like eating," she said and he blinked.

"No. I wouldn't consider it one of my favorite activities," Kuon told her before grinning, "However, all the food that you make is wonderful so I'm sure that whatever you cooked will be amazing," he smiled and Kyoko turned to the kitchen again. She laughed weakly.

"You don't have to eat all of it," she said and Kuon hummed. "You can save some for another day or we can just throw it out. I got a little over ambitious," she said and Kuon looked at her confused before Kyoko dragged him to the kitchen. She gestured to the stove and he went over to take a look in all of the pots. He hummed as he looked at each one and Kyoko tensed. She had wanted for him to have a response. She had really wanted for him to get angry with her.

"Well, I guess I know what we'll be eating this week," he grinned to her and Kyoko looked at him, stepping over to him. "Your udon is always delicious anyway. So, which one are we having tonight?" he said with his playful smile that always made her weak at the knees.

"The…the one with the shitake?" she asked pointing to the one on the third burner. Kuon nodded before looking in the pot again, he could see the different vegetables and he took a spoon out of the drawer before dipping it in and tasting it. Kyoko's body tensed again but Kuon looked back at her.

"Tastes delicious," he said and Kyoko smiled. He wasn't angry with her at all and he wasn't threatening to leave her because she had prepared far too much food. He put the spoon in the sink and walked over to her, wrapping her up in an embrace.

"Anything that I can help with?" he asked and Kyoko shook her head.

"As long as you eat with me then it'll be okay. That's all I'm going to ask of you," she said quickly, "I want to eat with you."

Kuon laughed and pushed her hair back again, "You know that eating is actually something that I love to do as long as I have you as a dining companion." Kyoko blushed as he said this. She laughed softly. She really did love their life together as a married couple, hopefully this would still stay the same as they became parents. She had never wanted to be a mother before Kuon but he made her feel safe and loved. They would pass that on to their children and everything would be wonderful.

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Ten**

H-Nala, Kaname671, Kris XD, ktoll9, paulagato


	12. Chapter 12 - The Nursery

**Chapter Twelve – The Nursery**

Kyoko grinned as she stood outside the door of the room that would soon become the nursery for their twins. She felt excited to be able to decorate the room even if she was still nervous about the babies being born. She had ideas of where to put certain things and which space would be for which baby and Moko-chan would be coming round. She could have her help her with the design and the painting.

As she stood there, she felt Kuon come and stand behind her, wrapping her up in an embrace. "Can you promise me not to do anything until I'm here?" he asked her and Kyoko blinked up at him.

"Why?" she asked and Kuon laughed before kissing her atop her head.

"I'm going to be a daddy, _their_ daddy, I'd like to tell them how we were able to decorate their first bedroom together. I know that when they are older, they would want separate rooms and we can help them decorate those but I think it would be a great story if we did it together," Kuon tried to remind her before gently squeezing her upper arms.

Kyoko turned to him, still fascinated by his brown hair no matter how many times she saw it.

"But…" she hesitated and Kuon tilted his head to the side, "you're always so busy at work. I don't want to cause you to do housework as well when you have so much that you're doing. It'll be okay to do it by myself."

Kuon shook his head, it was important for them to take these steps together and he didn't want to be one of those guys on the sidelines that people gossiped about not doing any work and possibly running away when he offered to go buy diapers. He wanted to be seen as a parent who was supportive of his wife. "No matter how busy I am, I want us to be able to do this together. We'll plan it out when I get back."

"I…I packed you lunch," Kyoko said awkwardly and Kuon nodded. He had noticed that. Kyoko seemed to want to cook a lot more and though he wasn't the biggest fan of eating, her food was always delicious and he really did love to eat together with her. He kissed her again before stepping away from the soon-to-be nursery.

"Remember, we'll start it together tonight," he called back to her and Kyoko nodded. She looked at him wondering if he actually meant that or if he was just trying to humor her. There was a lot of work to do when it came to the room and he was so busy and always took on so many jobs. He was just trying to be nice, right? It would be okay if she started today.

"Work hard!" she called after him and he winked. Kyoko sighed as she stepped back enough that her back was resting on the wall. Making the nursery made things seem so much more complete and real. If she did it quickly – like ripping off a BandAid – then wouldn't it be easier? She turned to the direction where Kuon had left. He was always so supportive of her and even more so when he had transitioned from Ren to Kuon. In fact, the brown hair brought back so many memories and reminded her of when she had found him cruel and unkind.

Kuon wasn't like that at all. He was loving and generous and supportive and though he had his own demons that he had to fight, he always had her back when it was really important and she needed him. Other guys weren't like that. Shotaro had definitely not been like that so what he had said must be out of his same generosity.

Stepping into the nursery, Kyoko looked around. They had already discussed the colors of the wall and the patterns and Kuon had agreed to let her decorate it with a fairytale theme. He wouldn't mind if she started it today, would he? She went over to the window and looked out. The children were really lucky that they had their father. Her mother hadn't had a supportive husband when she had been born, she was really lucky to be starting a family with someone like Kuon.

…

…

Kuon felt a little guilty that he had bought things for the babies without Kyoko being with him. There were only a few things in the bag and they were mostly clothes that he couldn't resist. Baby clothes were so tiny and he was scared of how fragile something that small would be. He was scared that he might break their arm without meaning to.

Hopefully the parenting classes would start soon and he'd actually be able to learn how to take care of his children. No good father felt scared of handling their kids. He looked in the bag again before hearing Yashiro chuckle as he approached him.

"Doing a little shopping?" he asked and Kuon rolled his eyes. He didn't want to admit that he had been excited by the clothes that talked about a mini actress and a mini actor. If the media saw these items would they assume that he and Kyoko expected a certain life for their children. He didn't care if they wanted to be actors or not, as long as they were happy then that would be okay.

"I just found a few things," Ren shrugged and Yashiro winked at him.

"Are you sure that you didn't act like a total fanboy around the baby section. I hope you didn't act so enthusiastically that you scared off the other shoppers. I mean, babies are special but you have to keep your calm as a parent. Do you think that you'd be able to do that?" he asked and Ren stared at him, blinking as he didn't know how to respond. "It's a joke, Kuon. I know that only Kyoko encourages over the top reactions."

"Over the top?" he asked and Yashiro chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "I don't think I've acted so emotional that it's scared anyone else. Well, aside that visual kei guy and Fuwa but it's Fuwa…" he said and Yashiro hummed with a slow nod. "I'm going to be a father, I _need_ to spoil my kids a bit."

"Well," Yashiro continued to laugh, "No father _needs_ to spoil their kids but given the way you treat everyone, I'd be surprised if you didn't. I mean. It's okay to celebrate the fact that you're going to have children but I'd try not to scare anyone with your excitement."

Kuon rolled his eyes at that. He definitely wasn't scaring anyone or even surprising them although the girl at the checkout counter had seemed to get excited with him being there and buying the items. He would have to think about how to approach the situation of actually buying these things.

"Are you positive that you haven't gone baby crazy?" Yashiro asked in a teasing manner and Kuon sighed and shook his head before they were both approached by the president who was sporting a costume where he looked like a king. Kuon laughed nervously as he saw the president's eyes focus on him.

"Kuon, good to see you," he told him and Kuon laughed nervously, "I've got a proposition for you. Actually, it's a task that I want you to take as Love Me member number zero," he winked and Yashiro turned to Kuon with a mischievous smile on his face. This would be something to joke with him about later.

"What's the job?" Kuon inquired weakly and Lory pointed at him. "I mean, I don't have a choice in this, right, Boss?" he asked as he rubbed his upper back.

"Babysitting," Lory said and Kuon watched him. "I've got an old friend coming in to see me in a week and he's bringing his eight-month-old. I'm going to have her at my house and I want for you and Kyoko to babysit her. I need to see your skills."

"My…non-existent skills?" Kuon asked nervously. He wasn't even sure how to take care of a baby. That's why they had classes, right? So that he could learn without actually risking a human life.

Lory shook his head, "I'm sure that between the two of you that you're good enough," he hummed and Kuon laughed nervously. He was a little anxious about this but looking at the president's demeanor and expression, he knew that there was no getting out of this.

…..

…..

Kanae sighed as she looked at the paint cans that Kyoko had placed in front of the nursery on top of an old and worn out towel. The smell was nauseating but hopefully she wouldn't have to bear with it for too long, besides seeing Kyoko smiling so happily was worth it. Kanae didn't want to have kids of her own and she had believed Kyoko had shared that sentiment but it was good for her friend that she had a very supportive husband.

"Are you sure that you want me helping with this?" Kanae asked as she looked around the room. She had seen the stack of parenting and new baby books that Kuon had and how seriously he was taking this new step in their lives. She didn't think that he would try to shirk out of any duty as a to-be dad.

"Of course, Love Me members are known for their hard work ethic," Kyoko grinned and Kanae sighed. Okay. That was true. She wasn't unable to do this task but it didn't feel right to do it without even consulting with Kuon. As much as her friend's husband sometimes annoyed her by wanting to outshine her with his gifts and his words, he was a good guy. There were many people who Kyoko could have married who wouldn't be good for her. He was the best that she had had approach her.

"Yeah, but doesn't…you know, Kuon-san want to help with this?" Kanae asked and Kyoko looked down.

"He only says that he wants to help because he doesn't want me to have to do it on my own but I'm not doing it on my own. I read somewhere that many fathers only help with tasks around the house because they feel that it's their responsibility but Kuon is taking charge of all the financial decisions so him helping would just be an inconvenience," Kyoko tried to explain.

Kanae looked at her skeptically, that didn't sound like something that he would do. He was always spoiling her and treating her like a princess, he was a guy in love and sometimes he acted like a dope with a sense of silliness in his actions but he wouldn't just leave her to do all the housework despite that being more common in Japanese society.

"Maybe you shouldn't believe everything you read, mo" Kanae sighed. "Where did you even read that?"

"Mooo-kooo," Kyoko said as she stretched out her name. "I'm his wife. I know these things. I know how to read his body language and translate the meaning behind his words when I hear them. Kuon just feels responsible, he'll be happier to see it completed without him," Kyoko tried to persuade her and Kanae still looked unsure about that.

"Well," she said with a shrug and a weak smile, "You know him better than anyone, now I know why you asked me to bring my Love Me uniform," she said and Kyoko nodded excitedly. Kanae looked around, hopefully Kyoko would be right and Kuon didn't really want to work together on this nursery.

 **End of Chapter Twelve**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Eleven**

H-Nala, Kaname671, PaulaGaTo

 **AN:** I don't know whether to make Kuon angry in the next chapter or just to feel hurt and disappointed.


	13. Chapter 13 - Disappointments

**AN:** Oh wow, it's been a seriously long time since I updated this and it's been nearly two years since I published this story. I haven't forgotten about it. I've just been super busy this year and until now Skip Beat wasn't inspiring me. I'm glad to be writing it again though.

 **Chapter Thirteen – Disappointments**

As Kuon returned home, he remembered to put his bag in the closet after he had removed the script he was working on. Kyoko was right, he did feel exhausted from work but work also motivated him. He got to do something that a lot of people didn't. He got to live his dream and make enough money through working to support his wife and children. He walked over to Kyoko who was sleeping on the sofa. She must have been tired from the pregnancy. He was glad that he didn't have to be the one with the aching back and large belly but he did want to make sure that she was okay.

Sitting down beside her, Kuon watched as she slept. He opened his script and started whispering his lines. Kyoko was the only one he could practice in front of. She had always been his cheerleader but now she could point out things he was missing as well.

As he continued to read them, Kyoko yawned and stretched an arm out. She watched him lovingly for a few moments and then let her fingers go over his hair. He turned to her and smiled, putting down the script. "You really are the best actor in all of Japan," she told him with a hum and he laughed, shaking his head.

"You're flattering my ego, not such a good thing in concept," he joked with her and Kyoko rolled her eyes. She leaned forwards and kissed his cheek, barely moving from the sofa. She sat up slowly before starting to stand up. Kuon immediately stood so that he could help her and she sat down again.

"Are you okay? Did you want me to get you something?" he asked her and Kyoko smiled.

"You always work so hard," she commented and Kuon smiled. Yes, he worked hard but he had a reason to. He wanted to support his family. More than being an actor who was able to work internationally, he wanted to support and take care of his loved ones. He had considered paternity leave but hadn't yet discussed it with Kyoko. If she wanted to return to work, he didn't mind staying home with the kids until they were a little older.

"I love acting but I love you more," he replied and Kyoko grinned feeling extremely lucky that he was here with her.

"Come on, I want to show you what I worked on today," she said and Kuon raised an eyebrow. He was always interested in projects she had. She had been sewing a lot and had made some toys and clothes for the children. He loved seeing the different things that she had designed. Their children would be extremely lucky.

Kuon let her pull him up the stairs and to the nursery. His face paled as he saw that it was completed without him being there. He had missed it? He hadn't been working for _that_ long. He had even booked some time off from work so that they could do it together. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest and his face went neutral, his smile fading and his eyes didn't seem to be making contact with anything.

"What do you think?" Kyoko asked proudly but Kuon didn't respond, he just kept looking around the room feeling upset that he wasn't a part of this and couldn't share in this story. He hadn't told her that he had made sure with Yashiro that he had a couple of days so that they could spend some time and do this together. That was his fault. He knew her intentions were good and that she was only trying to help him but he had wanted for this to be a special moment.

"Great," he laughed weakly and Kyoko tilted her head to the side. He appeared upset and she wasn't sure why he felt that way. "It's great."

Kyoko blinked, his words weren't matching his expression. She really hoped that he would have been more excited about this. She looked around. Everything had been set up. The walls were painted in the colors that they had decided upon together. There was the changing table. There was the bookcase with the books that they had talked about. She didn't know why he had that distant expression on his face that usually meant he was upset about something.

"Kuon?" she asked as she took his hand and squeezed it. "Corn?" she said as she tilted her head to the side. "Sweetheart? Is everything -"

"Yeah, it's great," Kuon lied and Kyoko could tell that he was upset about what he was seeing. She wasn't sure why. Everything within the room was what they had agreed upon and Kuon had been so excited to talk about the color scheme and the furniture. Wouldn't he be excited to see the completed room?

"Are you sure?" she asked and Kuon turned away from her, breaking the hold she had on his hand. She blinked, he wasn't going to talk to her, was he? "Would you talk to Bo?" she tried and Kuon stood with his back turned to her.

"I'm fine. It's fine," he lied and Kyoko took a look back at the room. There was something he didn't like about it but he wasn't telling her. She hated when he would become gloomy and sulk especially when he wasn't ready to talk to her.

"Is the color okay?" she asked and Kuon nodded, still not turning to look at her.

"Of course," Kuon nodded. Kyoko grabbed his wrist and he pulled out of her touch again. She felt a pain through her and she stood back with her arms crossed.

"What?" she asked before trying to take a deep breath in without crying but she felt terrible about what was happening. "Kuon! I'm not going to let you walk away from this," she said and Kuon looked up at the ceiling, trying to control his emotions so that he didn't get angry at her.

"I know I sound like a brat," he said as he turned to her and Kyoko felt a shiver through her body. She had expected to see him frustrated but she hadn't wanted to see him this upset. She didn't really understand _why_ he was so depressed. "I wanted to do this with you. Do you think that I'll be that bad a father that I'm not even allowed to do something for my kids."

"This has nothing to do with your…." Kyoko began, she looked at him extremely confused and he felt a pain run through his body.

"I wanted to do this together," Kuon argued and Kyoko blinked. She took a step back. She didn't know that this was so important to him. Moko-chan had even said something to that extent that it would have been important to him but he was always so busy, he always seemed so exhausted after working so hard. She had felt that it would have been a hassle to him.

She took a slow breath. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Kuon shook his head. "It's fine," he told her and Kyoko frowned as he seemed to be avoiding her. She hated that. They were married, they were supposed to communicate with one another. If he was angry with her then she would prefer that he would be angry with her. "Look, I have to work on my lines."

"I never said that you'd be a terrible father!" Kyoko yelled after him and heard him give a laugh saying he disagreed with that assumption. "I know that you're going to be an amazing dad!" she yelled at him. He looked away bitterly and Kyoko shook her head. She knew that he would pout and sulk and although she accepted that about him, she preferred that he tell her the truth.

"Look, I'm going to go downst—" he began trying to avoid confrontation but even if she was pregnant, Kyoko wanted him to be honest with her. He could yell at her if he was really upset. It was his quietness that made her feel scared. She didn't want him to hurt. She wanted to know what was going on behind that neutral expression.

"Kuon. I'm sorry. I thought I was doing something good for us but I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you. Did you want to paint over it and then we can start all over again!" she yelled at him feeling a need for him to at least express some type of emotion.

"That's not necessary," he told her before facing her. "I thought I told you that I wanted to work on it together. I wanted to do everything for our children together. I wanted to be a part of this. I'm going to be a father. I didn't want you to do this with anyone else. I wanted to be a part of this." He said and Kyoko nodded. She had thought that she was just trying to be kind to her.

She wanted to do something to help him feel better, she wanted him to believe himself to be an equal part of the lives of their children. "Their first birthday," she said as she turned to him and Kuon looked at her confused. What was going to happen on their first birthday? Would Kyoko want him to decorate that room, they could do that together, he wanted them to do things together.

"Their first birthday?" he asked and Kyoko nodded. She just wanted him to be happy.

"I'll let you plan the details for their first birthday," she tried to explain and Kuon looked at her, opening his mouth to argue with her. "The location. The gifts. Who we invite. I'll let you decide all of it," she said and Kuon shook his head. Kyoko blinked through her tears as she watched him. Was that not enough? Would he continue to tell her that he was disappointed but this time in her?

"No. We plan things together," he said and Kyoko sniffed, trying hard not to cry. Kuon walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Kyoko let her cheek rest on his well-toned chest and bowed her head. She just wanted to remain this close to him. She didn't want to do anything that might make him want to spend time away from her. She wanted for them to be together, she needed him. Despite how much she missed his blond hair, she wanted him with her.

"Then their birthday cake," Kyoko argued and Kuon tilted his head to the side. She looked up into those amazing emerald eyes of his. "You can pick the flavor and the design and everything else about their first cake, or it doesn't even need to be a cake, we could do cupcakes or ice cream or anything."

"You know that I know nothing about desserts," Kuon laughed and Kyoko felt comfort as she heard that sound. She really did love hearing him happy, his laugh was like music to her ears and probably her favorite sound in the entire world.

"It doesn't matter," she said as she felt him pull her closer to his body. "You'll know what they like, what they don't like, what flavors they enjoy, what colors they react to the most," she told him and looked up to see him smiling. Maybe it was only a small thing that she was offering him but as long as it made him happy and didn't create tension, she would give it to him.

"You really think I'll be a good dad?" he asked and Kyoko smiled.

"They'll love you. You'll be a world-class father," she said, "Just like the one you had growing up."

Kuon smiled at that and Kyoko took comfort in that smile. She still felt guilty doing something so important to him without him but she had managed to help him realize how he was still important to their family. He was the daddy. He would always have a special place with them.

 **End of Chapter Thirteen**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Twelve

H-Nala, Kaname671, ladygraywolf


End file.
